The Taming Of The Prat
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. AU. When Merlin has Uther's son hoisted onto him in an effort to 'straighten Arthur out', Merlin's world is turned upside down by the blonde arse, who makes him confused one minute, want to kill him the next, and reluctantly aroused the next...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. **

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What do you want?" Merlin glared at the blonde, hands on his thin hips as he finally found the courage to face the large, muscular jock.

The male in question looked around him, as if wondering who Merlin was talking to, before turning his gaze back on the thinner, raven-haired boy. "Are you talking to _me_?"

"Don't act all innocent you arse." Merlin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not _blind_ you know. You're stalking me."

The blonde straightened up, a scandalized expression marring his features. "I beg your pardon?"

"School, the hospital, the grocery store, the park, outside my _home_." Merlin counted down on his fingers. "You're _there_."

The stranger sputtered. "I don't know _who_ you think you are that you believe yourself important enough to have _me_ stalk you, but I'll have you know that I haven't noticed you until right _now_."

Those blue eyes narrowed on him, suspicious.

The blonde straightened, glaring.

"If thats true...then I apologize." Merlin didn't know if he could believe this bloke or not, but he kept suspicious, eyes slightly narrowed.

"I-."

"Merlin!" Lancelot called, reaching them and bending, hands on his knees, panting. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting! There was an old grandmother whose grocery bag broke so I helped her pick up her fallen groceries and walked her to her flat. I tried calling you to let you know what was happening and that I'd be late, but your mum picked up saying you'd leant her your phone. I'm so _sorry_. It is dishonorable to have you waiting for me and I thought you'd feel as if I'd stood you up and..."

Anyone else who would have given Merlin this line would have been sent to hell in seconds.

But this was Lancelot, and Merlin knew that this _wasn't_ a line.

Lancelot was incredibly noble like that, it was one of the things that attracted Merlin to him in the first place, and all the shorter, pale skinned boy could do was smile at the taller, tanned boy.

"Lance, it's okay." He tilted his head to the side, his hair falling into his face and hiding it slightly. "I guessed something like that had held you up. Don't worry."

Lancelot straightened and smile, his face slightly flushed from having run all the way there.

"Good _god_ mate, you're _really_ going to believe that pile of garbage?" The blonde Merlin had forgotten about scoffed, shaking his head. "You're either stupider than you look, or this bloke's a damned-."

"Excuse me, who are _you_?" Lancelot turned towards the blonde, eyes narrowed. "What right do you have to speak to Merlin in that way?"

"_Mer_lin?" The blonde snickered, turning his gaze on the boy in question. "Is that _really_ your name?"

Eyes narrowed, Merlin gave the stranger a look that he was sure _clearly_ told the blonde explicitly to _fuck himself_, before turning to Lance. "C'mon, we should go."

Lancelot looked between Merlin and the stranger with narrowed eyes before taking the high road, as always, and nodding, smiling at Merlin. "C'mon mate. If we hurry we can still make it."

Merlin reached for Lancelot's arm and started pulling him away.

"What's this? Are you two on a _date_?" The blonde sneered from behind them. "You two a pair of fags?"

Merlin winced.

Lancelot tightened his hands into his fists, obviously wanting to go back and punch the stranger out. But once again he proved himself the better man and ignored the stranger, instead slinging an arm around a stiffened Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin struggled slightly. "What are you _doing_?" He hissed up at the taller boy. "He's gonna think-!"

"Let him." Lancelot glared, leading them away. "I'm confident enough in my masculinity to let some sort of _closed minded snob_'scomment make me feel uncomfortable with one of my best mates."

Merlin looked up at Lancelot and felt his heart clench. "You're amazing, you know that, right?" He stopped struggling, a small, sad smile on his face as he let Lancelot lead him away. "Gwen's lucky to have found someone like you."

Lancelot beamed with happiness at the mention of the love of his life. "Yes, well, I believe that _I_ am the fortunate one. Having such a fair lady like my sunshine Guinevere. And I'll always have _you _to thank for introducing us. If it hadn't been for you-I would have gone my whole life without knowing what true love was."

Merlin's head ducked slightly, and it hurt him a little to keep that smile on his face. "You're welcome."

Lancelot chuckled, squeezing his friend's shoulder. "I only hope that one day you will find someone who can give you what Gwen gives me. You deserve to be in love."

Merlin couldn't help the bitter laughter escaping his lips. "I've been in love, Lance. I...it doesn't work for me." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans. "I always fall for guys who don't fall in love with me."

Lancelot's smile morphed into a slight frown. "Will and Edwin were idiots, Merlin. Don't close your heart just because two idiots couldn't see you were a good catch." He then grinned down brightly at his thin friend. "And you know what they say! Third time's the charm."

Merlin looked up at Lancelot's happy, handsome face, heart hurting even more. _They were lying. Third time's worse than the others_.

It was hard, seeing your best friend and the guy who'd fallen in love with...fall in love...but Merlin had known that he wouldn't be able to live without either in his life, and he'd decided to deal with it. He loved them both, and Gwen and Lancelot were _made_ for each other. Even Merlin could see that, so he could be happy for them. Even _if_ it was as if a stake was driven through his heart every time he had to watch them be all lovey-dovey with each other...or hear them gush about each other to him.

"So do you have _anything_ in mind to get Gwen for your anniversary?" Merlin wanted to know, changing the subject.

"I'm terrible at picking out presents." Lancelot sighed, depression obvious. "Last gift I bought Gwennie was a book of the history of the Peace Corp." He bowed his head. "My darling angel did her best to assure me that she loved it, and she even read it, but I could see in her eyes that she was disappointed." Bringing a clenched hand to his chest, Lancelot raised his head, eyes narrowed in determination. "I vowed to _never_ see that look in her eyes _ever_ again."

Merlin looked at Lancelot and sighed.

Gwen was _really_ lucky.

Lancelot was handsome, and sweet, and so devoted it was _inhuman_.

"You still thinking about it?" Merlin finally forced himself to look away from his friend. "About joining, I mean."

Lancelot sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Yeah."

Merlin took in a deep breath. "Have you talked to Gwen about it?"

"No."

Merlin closed his eyes for a moment. "Lance, you need to tell her. If you _really_ are serious about joining the Peace Corp, she deserves to know."

"I know." Lancelot nodded, clearing his throat. "And I'll tell her...after our anniversary."

That was a fair trade. "Okay."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the shopping center, trying to find just the thing that would make Gwen's eyes twinkle and that utterly besotted smile to twitch her lips.

And when, in the jewelry store, Merlin looked up from one of the necklaces he'd been looking at and saw that blonde arse from before sitting on a bench outside of the store, looking at the sports section of a newspaper...the dark haired male shook it off as yet another coincidence. After confronting the jock earlier he'd begun to doubt the suspicion he'd been harboring that he was being followed. Maybe, for some unexplainable reason, despite their being polar opposites him and the arse just had similar tastes in places they liked to go.

Though it was harder to explain away spotting the blonde outside of his _home_.

_Maybe he has friends who live in the area_.

Merlin's gaze went down...and landed on a necklace. "Lance. Look at this."

In seconds his friend was by his side, hand resting on Merlin's shoulder, gaze down on the object in question. "Merlin...you're bloody brilliant! This is _perfect_!"

Merlin looked up at Lancelot and couldn't help but smile when he saw the happiness on his friend's face.

Lance squeezed his shoulder in excitement and turned to happily tell the sales clerk that they'd found something.

Merlin looked up through the plate glass door once more, and found the bench empty.

No prat in sight.

_See Merlin? It was only a coincidence_.

Taking in a deep breath he shook off the feeling he was being watched.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

No matter how many times he did this, Merlin couldn't help but always feel slightly self-conscious or wary every single time they met up. It wasn't that there were many remarks about him or his style, or that he was willing to change how he dressed or was for someone else, but Uther Pendragon was a _very_ intimidating man, even when he wasn't trying to be. It was weird, really, that he was on first name basis with the owner of Camelot Records, but Uther had banned him from calling him Mister Pendragon from their first meeting. It hadn't been the nicest of meetings, considering that Merlin had accidentally run into the man and caused him to dump his coffee all over himself, and he was sure to this day that Uther Pendragon would have _probably_ skinned him alive if it wasn't for the fact that his mother had been with him at the time.

Merlin made a face, uncomfortable.

Apparently his mother and Uther had had a _thing_ some years ago, and while his mother had admitted to only thinking of it fondly as a summer romance, Merlin had been able to see the obvious emotions in Uther's eyes when he'd gazed upon Hunith. It'd been awkward and embarrassing, especially since Hunith had seemed utterly oblivious to Uther's feelings, and had been happily telling him about her remarriage. Uther Pendragon was a man of honor, despite his bastardy-ness (yes, Merlin had made up that word just for Uther), and that was something Merlin soon realized. Uther might still be in love with Hunith, but he was above poaching on another's wife, so he'd left her alone.

It was _Merlin_ whose life he'd infiltrated.

It'd started out as a chance encounter that had somehow ended up in a lunch...that had somehow ended up in countless meetings and a sorta job.

"You're late." Merlin announced as he looked up when Uther slid into the chair opposite his. "Aren't you the one always telling me that tardiness is something American?"

Uther snorted, pulling out the menu and looking through the list, although since they ate there all the time he must already know it by heart. "It seems you forget that I own and manage a multimillion dollar, award winning record label."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Considering I'm one of your talent scouts, I find it hard that I could _ever_ forget."

"Impertinent child." Uther scolded with no heat, eyes still on the menu. "I'll have to dock that from your paycheck."

Merlin snorted. "If you docked every single time I said something other than _Yes Your Highness_ I'd be working for free."

"Now wouldn't _that_ be a thought?"

Merlin smirked, leaning back in his seat and looking at his black fingernails. "I found a new group you might be interested. I haven't really heard them enough to be sure, but from the little that I've heard they're talented and have a growing following."

"What're the band called?" Uther asked, gaze still on the menu.

"Lady of the Lake." Merlin replied, pausing when the waiter came up to take their order.

When they'd finished ordering and had had the menus removed, Uther raised a curious eyebrow. "Every time we come here he tries to flirt with you. Is he your type?"

Merlin nearly choked on his sip of water. "_What_?"

Uther snorted, evilly amused by the boy's suffering. "Oh come on Merlin. I _know_ your...orientation. And you're a healthy, college-aged boy. And single. It would make sense that you'd be on the prowl."

"You did _not_ just say that." Merlin whispered in horror.

"I'm not blinkered, you know." Uther's chin raised. "I understand that this is the modern world and that being _homosexual_ is accepted. And truth be told, my boy, if I could accept you considering that you were raised Catholic not much else could change that."

Merlin blinked, not sure what to say to that.

Uther had this strange gift of being nice and a bastard all at the same time.

"All I'm saying is that you should raise your standards." Uther continued on, acting as if this was the most normal conversation for him to be having. "You should let me introduce you to some young men I know. They come from good, respectable families, and..."

"_Uther_." Merlin choked, needing to cut the older man off before he embarrassed him enough to melt away to nothing. "While I thank you for your...acceptance...I don't _need_ to be introduced to anyone. _Really_."

Uther raised an eyebrow. "Is that a fact?"

"Yes, it very much _is_ a fact." Merlin nodded, nearly frantically.

"So you have a young fellow of your own?" Uther seemed suspicious. "Because I have _no trouble_ with introducing you to the _right_ kind of bloke."

This was just so horrifying.

"_So_, about Lady of the Lake." Merlin changed the subject abruptly, not caring how obvious he was being. "They're having a gig tonight in one of the clubs downtown. I'm going to go check them out and if I like what I hear I'll record something for you to see."

Uther nodded, graciously accepting the change in subject as his wine arrived. "How is Hunith?"

"Fine." Merlin nodded, always feeling a little awkward whenever Uther asked about her. "Pregnant, actually. She found out last weekend. It was a shock, as you can imagine."

Uther was tense, before he cleared his throat and sighed. "Her husband must be very happy. As must she. I am very content for her."

Merlin had to smile at Uther for that. "She's more freaked than anything else, she was _sure_ she was going through menopause a little early and then she found out it was this instead. She'd psyched herself for the menopause, _not_ for another kid."

"Well, she didn't do a terrible job by you." Uther replied in what was probably supposed to be a compliment. "I am sure this child will turn out just fine."

"So am I." Merlin nodded, smiling a thanks to the waiter when he brought them their food.

Uther waited until the server had left before clearing his throat. "Merlin, I must admit I had ulterior motives when I asked you to dine with me this evening."

Merlin looked up as he began to cut into his meat.

Uther sighed. "I have spoken to you in the past about my son, Arthur."

Merlin nodded, knowing the topic a sore and yet important one for the older man.

Uther had a very conflicted relationship with his only child, a boy a couple of years older than Merlin. Ever since his wife's death, Uther had admitted to distancing himself from his son due to the pain of looking at the child's face and seeing his mother...and when he'd finally tried to remedy the situation it had been too late, and it was _Arthur_ who kept the distance between them. Arthur's teenaged years had been hell, by all accounts, and the rebellion hadn't stopped after he'd started university either. It was to the degree that Uther sometimes didn't hear from his son in months, something that pained the old man and yet he'd never admit it unless completely plastered.

"Is he okay?" Merlin asked, curious as to why Uther was bringing up Arthur.

Uther cleared his throat. "He's gotten into certain...trouble...lately. I had to use my connections to keep him out of it, and he has grudgingly accepted my terms."

"Your...terms?" Merlin narrowed his eyes, not liking the sound of this.

"He'd gotten himself into trouble with some loan sharks. Gambling is apparently a vice he must have acquired during the last couple of years. And apparently he has no skill at it whatsoever." Uther shook his head. "The amount he owed was _ridiculous_. I only agreed to pay it if he signed a contract."

Merlin shook his head.

Only Uther would have his own child sign a contract.

"Merlin, I want my boy to see what _honest_ living is like." Uther raised his chin imperially. "And I want _you_ to show it to him."

Merlin's fork dropped loudly onto the plate. "Excuse me?"

"I know this is much for me to ask, but I will pay for any bill he might cost you, and-."

Merlin's eyes widened. "You want him to move in with _me_?"

"You'll be a good example for him." Uther declared with certainty. "Fashion sense aside, you're quite decent. You're responsible, a good son to your mother, studious, you work...Arthur would do good to learn to be _half_ of those things."

Somehow..._somehow_...by the time Merlin left the early dinner, he'd agreed to this ridiculous deal.

Not that he'd really had much of a choice.

Apparently somehow Uther had extra keys to his flat, and had informed him that Arthur was probably already unpacking as they ate dinner.

So, that was why Merlin hesitated outside of his own home.

Sighing and squaring his shoulders, he unlocked the door and before entering he could already see traces of the invasion.

Someone's converse were there next to Merlin's shoes.

Taking in a deep breath when he heard movement from within, Merlin entered and locked the door behind him as he took of his shoes and placed them next to the converse. He made his way in and paused, unable to believe what he was seeing.

There, dressed in nothing but ruby shorts, lying on the couch as comfortably as if he'd lived in this flat his whole life, was the blonde arse from earlier.

"Oh _sod_." Merlin cursed, unable to believe it.

"About _time_ you came back, _Mer_lin." Arthur snorted, hands crossed behind his head as he raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I still can't bloody believe that that's your _real_ name. Were your parents sadists? Were you teased and taunted as a child?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"Though, I have to admit, I'm impressed you were alert enough to figure out I was casing this joint." Arthur sat up, body toned and golden. "When my _father_ told me one of the conditions would be living with the son of one of his _acquaintances_ I had to make sure you weren't some psychopath and that this wasn't some hovel." He frowned. "This will have to do."

A muscle jumped in Merlin's cheek.

"Cor, _Mer_lin!" Arthur stood. "You're the worst host _ever_. You haven't even _welcomed_ me yet. I thought father said you were _mannered_."

"Listen _here_ you giant _arse_." Merlin growled, feeing slightly better at the surprise in Arthur's eyes. "You're going to listen to me and listen good. You're here because you're a royal fuckup and your father basically helped you _invade_ my home. But that is what this is. _My_ home. And while you're here you're going to follow _my_ rules."

The surprise melted into anger. "You can't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you in any way that I want." Merlin snapped curtly. "Because you're a _guest_ and not master of this house. Get that straight. When you're not in your room, you're going to be wearing a shirt, you're going to be doing your share of chores, and anything else I feel you need to do at any given time."

"Who do you think you-?" Arthur hissed.

"Look here _little prince_." Merlin hissed, suddenly finding himself _way_ too close to Arthur but not backing down. "You don't like the rules? You can _leave_. But you won't, because you can't, because you'll be fucked if you do. So if this little pissing contest is over, and the boundaries are more or less clear to you now, then _fine_."

"And if it's _not_ fine?" Arthur growled, taking another step towards Merlin, not backing down. "What you going to do _then_, fag? Call your boyfriend to come and beat me up?"

Merlin hadn't realized he'd slapped Arthur until he felt the sting of his hand, and heard the sound echoing throughout the living room.

Arthur's face had turned from the blow, and a red blotch was quickly marring his cheek. The man didn't move though, as if _shocked_.

"If you _ever_ use that word again..." Merlin let the sentence fall, feeling fury cause his breathing to accelerate and his face to heat up as his eyes darkened.

He knew that in a fair fight with Arthur he'd lose, but he didn't care right now.

Arthur was still silent, bringing his hand to his cheek. He turned to look at Merlin again, something odd and dark in his eyes. "You hit me."

"You deserved it." Merlin replied, some of the fury being replaced by wariness.

He couldn't understand the intensity of that look.

Was the blonde planning on murdering him?

Suddenly, Arthur chuckled in dark amusement. "No one's had the guts to hit me before."

"They _should_ have." Merlin ran a hand through his hair.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Arthur smirked, rubbing his cheek softly.

Merlin couldn't figure out when this had stopped being an argument.

Arthur lowered himself with feline grace down onto the couch once more, hands behind his head, grinning up at Merlin in a way that made the slightly taller male feel self-conscious. "So...what do you do for fun?"

Confused and not liking it, Merlin took in a deep breath. "Look, I'm all for living with you in a civilized manner, but I don't have time right now for a game of 20 Questions. I have to go check out a band for your father."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You work for him?"

"Kinda." Merlin shrugged and turned to leave. "I have to go get ready."

"Am I dressing any particular way or are the losers still in the garage stage?" Arthur called from behind him.

Turning on his heel, Merlin frowned. "You wouldn't like the music."

"I'll decide that for myself, thank you very much." Arthur snorted.

"You won't fit in then." Merlin announced bluntly.

"Don't care." Arthur replied. "I'm not dying of _boredom _in your flat while you go out to hear a band." He snorted. "You don't even have _cable_. How do you keep from going utterly _barmy_?"

Merlin didn't have the patience to fight with the blonde again. "Okay, fine, _whatever_. Just be ready in twenty."

"When one's this naturally attractive, _Mer_lin, you don't need much time primping." Arthur replied as if this should be obvious.

"Oh ruddy _hell_." Merlin whispered as he sought refuge in his room.

He and Arthur were going to kill each other in a couple of days tops.

Utterly depressed, he went to bathe.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. **

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I can't believe you actually took me to this place." Arthur sneered in disgust as he used a napkin to wipe at the table, and another to wipe around the rim of the glass that'd been served to him a couple of minutes ago.

Merlin sighed, trying to ignore the blonde who stuck out like a sore thumb, just as he'd predicted.

A couple of the other patrons kept sending Merlin glances that obviously asked him what he was doing associating with Arthur, and why bring him here since he was obviously not one of them.

Merlin ignored those looks.

Arthur was either oblivious to them or just didn't care.

Dressed in black, eyes lined and black leather cuff band adorning his wrist, Merlin easily blended in with the crowd in the dark, downtown place he liked to come to whenever he needed to unwind and just disappear for a while. He knew that the food was crap, and the drinks weren't up to Pendragon standard, but he'd warned the blonde beforehand so his complaining was annoying. Thus the young, dark haired man ignored his companion and instead concentrated on the band finishing up their last song. The next group performing would be Lady of the Lake, and he wasn't going to let Arthur's bitching distract him.

The blonde sighed loudly, as if he was being very much put upon by being here.

Merlin shot him a glare.

So much for not letting Arthur distract him.

"You know, if you want to go you're free to do so." He announced, picking up his glass and taking a sip of the coke.

"Have you noticed that every single person in this place looks depressed?" Arthur ignored him, eyebrow raised as he eyed the patrons. "They look like they have knives in their bags at the ready for a good cutting session."

A muscle jumped in Merlin's cheek. "That's a stereotype."

Arthur turned his raised eyebrow on his companion, blue gaze going down to the leather wrist cuff. "Hiding anything there, _Mer_lin?"

He was going to kill him.

Or Uther.

Merlin wasn't sure which.

Probably both.

Or force them to finish each other off in some twisted battle to the death where both would suffer _greatly_.

"I was _joking_, christ." Arthur rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the seat.

Thankfully, Lady of the Lake took the stage, and Merlin pressed record on the small, discreet video camera he'd set up on the table.

The group was composed of pure women, all of them beautiful, and from what he'd heard, talented. If he remembered the names correctly, then the drummer's name was Morgause, the guitarist Elena, the bassist Vivian, and the leader singer Morgana.

Merlin sent a look towards Arthur, sure that even if he hated everything else, that the blonde would enjoy the view.

Arthur watched the stage with that same bored expression on his features.

Blinking, Merlin was surprised.

Uther had commented time and time again to Merlin of how much of a womanizer his son was, apparently chasing thing that wore a skirt.

Merlin was a little confused.

Shaking his head, the young man turned his attention to the stage as Lady of the Lake started their first song. It was a slow, haunting melody that had him blocking out everything and everyone else, able to connect with the music and relate with the lyrics. Morgana's voice was very ethereal, just as haunting as the song, her expressions relaying the tragic agony the song conveyed of lovers lost and plagued wonderings if one was actually made for love and happiness. If one really _deserved_ it.

Merlin leaned forwards, resting his arms on the table.

Everyone else in the joint was the same way, silent, intense, just _listening_.

Even Arthur had stopped sighing and fidgeting in his seat.

By the end of the song, Merlin was sure that Uther was going to love them.

Uther tended to enjoy girl bands (yet another secret of the man's Merlin had to keep if he wished to stay alive), and these girls had what it took to make it big. They were the best band Merlin had heard so far while scouting for Uther.

The song ended and they started a very upbeat one, the lyrics somewhat comical, and had those who'd become somewhat depressed and teary-eyed with the previous song now grinning and chuckling at different intervals.

Hearing a deep, throaty chuckle next to him, Merlin's eyes widened as he turned his head as Arthur leaned forwards on the table next to him.

An amused smile tilted those lips as Arthur watched the band.

Merlin blinked.

He was _liking_ it.

A couple of those who'd been sending Merlin looks because of Arthur now grinned to themselves, obviously deciding if the blonde could enjoy himself so much he couldn't be so bad.

By the time Lady of the Lake had finished, Merlin had forgotten his annoyance and frustration and had genuinely enjoyed the time.

And amazingly enough, apparently so had Arthur...although the moment the band finished the blonde had cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat, unimpressed expression returning to his face.

"They're not _awful_." Arthur cleared his throat, folding his arms over his chest.

Merlin had to admit though, that while this would have irritated the shit out of him earlier on in the night, it actually amused him now.

During the concert he'd seen a different side to Arthur, one the blonde seemed to either not know he possessed or tried desperately to repress.

If it was the latter, Merlin wondered _why_ Arthur was repressing it.

"Wait here." Merlin turned off the camera and got up, going towards the girls as they descended from the stage. "You were amazing."

The girls looked up.

"Thank you." Morgana smiled, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. "I noticed you and your friend enjoying. I was surprised." She grinned devilishly. "He doesn't exactly look the type who would."

Merlin ignored the parts with Arthur in it and cleared his throat. "I was wondering who wrote the first song? It was very beautiful."

"Morgana did." Morgause replied, smirking. "My little sister writes most of our songs, though Elena and Vivian wrote Up Yours and Vanity Thy Name Is."

Having liked those songs, Merlin smiled at the girls mentioned. "I'm a talent scout for Pendragon Records, and I believe Mr. Pendragon would really like you girls." He pulled out one of the business cards Uther had forced upon him. "I'll be showing him a recording of tonight's show, and I was wondering if there was any way of getting into contact with you should he wish to see you perform in person."

"Is that a _very_ good pick up line or is he serious?" Elena whispered to Vivian, eyes wide with excitement.

Vivian grinned as she chewed on bubblegum.

"I'm serious." Merlin blinked, amused by the question.

"I believe him." Morgause gave him a one over. "He's not twitching and he hasn't checked out Morgana's breasts of doom. I think the chap's legit."

Morgana sent her sister a glare before turning to Merlin. "Have your cell on you?"

Nodding, he pulled out his mobile and passed it to her.

The beautiful, pale girl entered her information, taking a little longer than he'd thought necessary, and then passed the phone back to him. "That's my number. You can call it whenever you like." Giving him a wink, Morgana grinned and walked by, the others following.

Merlin blinked and turned to look at them go.

Had she just made a pass at him?

Shaking his head, he went back to the table, sitting down. "Ready to go?"

Arthur was watching him curiously, eyebrow raised. "You _are_ a fairy, aren't you?"

Well, at least he hadn't used the _other_ "f" word.

Merlin sighed, sending Arthur a look.

"I can never tell with your type." Arthur announced, giving Merlin a once over. "I mean, I've seen guys dressed like you, wearing more makeup than _girls_...and then I see them go to their birds and snog her tonsils out. It's...confusing, and frustrating."

"I'm sorry the world isn't considerate of your feelings more." Merlin replied with little heat, realizing that if he took offense of _every_ insensitive thing that came out of Arthur's mouth he'd kill the blonde in his sleep before the morning came. And anyway, Uther had sent Arthur to stay with him to teach Arthur about maturity and such rot, so Merlin was going to have to channel Lancelot and be a better man. A stronger man. A more patient man.

So, no matter how much he wanted to knee this bloke, he was going to have to reign in the desire.

"So, _are_ you?" Arthur pressed on, eyes narrowed. "Considering that we're going to be living in closed spaces, I think I deserve to know whether I should be cautious or not."

Merlin snorted. "Oh, _believe_ me, you're not my type."

"What does_ that_ mean?" Arthur snorted. "I'm _everyone's_ type."

"Not _mine_." Merlin assured him, able to tell him that truthfully. Jocks had _never_ attracted him in the least bit. "In fact, you're the farthest from my type are possible."

"So you _are_ a fairy." Arthur felt the need to clarify.

"No." Merlin finished his drink in one gulp, standing. "I go both ways."

Arthur paused, just _looking_ at him, eyes narrowed slightly. "And I'm not your type."

He seemed unable to believe it.

And once again, Merlin was finding it amusing.

"Yes, Arthur Pendragon. You don't have to worry about your virtue being stolen by me in the middle of the night." The slightly taller male rolled his eyes. "Because you couldn't be _further _from my type if you _tried_."

Arthur stood as well, seeming completely bewildered as he grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on. "There's no way you can possibly be serious. I have blokes hitting on me all the time."

"Yes, Arthur, all men like the same type of guy." Merlin rolled his eyes as they walked towards the exit.

"Don't be such a smart ass, _Mer_lin, it doesn't suit you." Arthur grumbled as he shucked his hands into his jacket's pockets. "Where to now?"

"I was gonna go home." Merlin replied, a little surprised by the question. "It's kinda late and we both have classes tomorrow."

"How old are you? Thirty?" Arthur asked, shaking his head. "The night's still young. And _I_ had to sit through this _thing_ with you in the effort of _trying_ to understand the immense _weirdness_ that you are, so I think I deserve the same treatment."

Merlin blinked.

Arthur had come with him to try and understand him better?

That...that kinda seemed...human.

Kinda.

The dark haired male narrowed his eyes slightly at the blonde. "What do you have in mind?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Just as out of place as Arthur had been at Merlin's choice of bar, Merlin was at Arthur's pub. It was one of those rich, brightly lit places filled with unbelievably beautiful people filtering here and there, plastered, and laughing like idiots. A couple of Arthur's mates from the university had come and joined them at the table, and Merlin had been more than shocked to realize that they weren't half as prattish as Arthur, a couple were even kinda friendly. Apparently if he was able to put up with Arthur he'd be able to stand his mates, which was probably a good thing. Merlin didn't speak much, cradling the same drink the whole evening due to his low tolerance of alcohol.

"I pity you, having to live with this arsehole." Percy chuckled, a little drunkenly.

"Here here." Leon raised his beer before taking a long sip.

"Go and bloody _die_." Arthur flipped them off, more than a little plastered as he drank yet another beer. "Living with me will be the best thing to ever happen to this loser." "_I'm sure_." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a fag?" Kay wanted to know, surprisingly no taunting in his voice, just pure curiosity.

Merlin still flinched at the word.

"No saying the _f_ word." Arthur leaned down against the table. "It's rule...thirty something."

Which was kind of an exaggeration.

"Sure." Kay nodded, still looking at Merlin. "Are you a poof?"

Merlin took in a deep breath.

Arthur beat him to it.

"He says he's bi, but I doubt it." The blonde sneered. "He actually expects me to believe I'm not his type. _Me_. I've _turned_ straight blokes. Had them _gagging_ for it." He snorted at Merlin. "Goes both ways my _arse_."

"Didn't realize you were offering." Merlin replied serenely, taking a sip of his light beer.

Leon, Kay and Percy burst out laughing.

Arthur looked like he didn't know who to glare at harder, Merlin or his mates.

"I like you!" Kay decided, slapping Merlin a little roughly on his back. "He needs a good kick in the nuts sometimes."

"Fuck you!" Arthur cried in indignation.

Merlin chuckled softly, amused by the whole situation.

Apparently Arthur _truly did_ think himself irresistible to anyone interested in men, be they women or men.

But Merlin wasn't chuckling later when he was dragging Arthur's drunk ass up to the door of the flat.

The blonde clung onto him, singing vulgar, completely disgusting bar songs out of tune, and very close to Merlin's ear.

Finally managing to unlock the door, they stumbled inside, Merlin only managing to place the camera bag on the small table by the door and catch Arthur as he began to slide.

"I am _not_ dragging your arse around all the bloody time when you get plastered." He warned the blonde as he somehow managed to straighten him once more and then lock the door.

"You know you like it." Arthur declared confidently, words slurred yet assured. "Betcha coping a feel right now."

Merlin snorted in laughter. "You're a self-centered _creep."_

"_I'm_ not the one feeling up someone too drunk to defend himself." Arthur staggered.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm not feeling you up, period. If I knew you wouldn't collapse to the ground the second I let go you would have been on your own."

"You don't have to hold yourself back, _Mer_lin, it's _okay_ to admit your attraction." Arthur hiccuped. "I won't think any less of you when you do. It's _normal_ for you to want to cover me in chocolate and lick it all away until you find the juicy filling."

Merlin nearly tripped. "I do _not_..."

"Personally, I don't really go for guys myself, but I completely understand that it must be hell for you, having to live with someone like me and not be able to touch." Arthur staggered some more as they made their way towards his bedroom. "It's why I understood your no-going-shirtless rule. It's to help you fight temptation."

"You've got to be _joking_." Merlin whispered, not sure whether to laugh or be horrified as he somehow managed to open the door and help Arthur through it, heading towards the bed.

Arthur tripped on one of the shoes he'd left lying haphazardly in the middle of the floor, and Merlin gave an admittedly unmanly shriek as they tumbled to the ground.

Head _killing_ him from where it'd made contact with the floor, Merlin groaned and rubbed at it as he opened his eyes to find Arthur straddling him, laying on his chest.

"Merlin, I don't like guys." Arthur was telling him as seriously as he could. "Getting me plastered and then trying to pin me to the ground so you can have your way with me will _not_ change that."

Merlin blinked, unable to believe it. "_You_ are the one who tripped you drunk sod! And _you_ are the one pinning me down!"

"Sure I am." Arthur scoffed and then hiccuped, his eyes closing.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, worry beginning to set in. "Arthur! Don't go to sleep! You're too heavy to push off you oaf!"

It was no use.

Arthur's eyes were closed and he was snoring against Merlin's chest.

"Arthur!" Merlin snapped, trying to shake him awake, trying to push him off. The lithe, thin boned male was unable to do either. "_Arthur_!"

Nothing.

Arthur was beginning to drool a little.

Merlin tried, he _really_ tried, but he couldn't move the huge mass of muscles off of him.

And in the end, he gave up trying with a whimper.

If this was how their _first night as flatmates_ ended, how the hell was he going to survive?

He tried pushing at Arthur once again with all his might in a desperate last attempt.

The bastard didn't move an inch.

Sighing, Merlin resigned himself to the cold, hard floor...for now.

Arthur had to move _sometime_ during his sleep.

Right?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. **

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Arthur hadn't moved all night.

Either he was drunker than Merlin had believed possible...or he was dead.

Either way, it wasn't looking good for him.

Sometime during the night Merlin had managed to relax enough to fall asleep, and he'd comforted himself with the knowledge that things couldn't possibly get worse.

He should have known better than to jinx himself.

Merlin didn't know what time he woke up the next day, or what exactly it was that first started the prickle of awareness that dragged him from his surprisingly enough comfortable slumber. Maybe it was the warmth and weight of Arthur's body blanketing his, maybe it was the feel of his breath against Merlin's neck, or maybe it was the morning hard-on the blonde had pressed up against his thigh. The dark haired man bit down on his bottom lip, refusing to open his eyes, as he felt that cock long and hard and throbbing against him.

Dear _God_.

Prince Prat was _huge_.

For a moment he let himself drift, let himself imagine being in this predicament for another reason.

He imagined the hot breath on his neck accompanied by nibbling, imaged those large hands on his waist...imagined that cock...

Oh _fuck_.

He was beginning to respond, his own manhood waking up to twitch at the imaginings.

Arthur grumbled in his sleep and gave a little buck.

Merlin's eyes flew open. "_Arthur_!" He hissed, desperate. "Get off! Get off get off get off!" He then felt himself coloring. "I mean get off me! Get off _of_ me!" He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, trying once more to push the blonde bastard off of him. "Wake up you-."

"Merlin." A voice announced from the doorway behind them. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Merlin's eyes flew open wide and he blanched.

Oh dear god _no_.

Tilting his head backwards as far as possible, he couldn't keep the flinch hidden as he gazed upon an upside down Uther Pendragon.

Fucking A.

"Does _everyone_ have an extra key to my flat?" He asked conversationally, head hurting him form being bent back, feeling somewhat dizzy and disoriented since everything was upside down.

"Are you buggering my son?" Uther wanted to know in a very calm voice.

Blistering Bleeding Bloody _sod_.

"_No_." Merlin hissed, admittedly grateful that this whole situation had forced Little Merlin to lose all interest. "I am _not _buggering your son."

Uther paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Is my son buggering _you_?"

"Oh dear god-_Uther_!" Merlin cried, feeling close to tears from the mortification. "Get your prattish, drunkard spawn _off_ of me!"

Eyeing Merlin suspiciously, as if not quite believing that there was no buggering of some sort going on, Uther finally deigned to help, pulling his still passed out son off of the pale man and lowering him to his bed.

Arthur made a little sound in his sleep, as if not quite content, and hugged his pillow.

"Oh _thank god_." Merlin whispered in relief.

He tried to stand, but couldn't even sit up, wincing at the pain in his back. His muscles were screaming at him, calling him all sorts of foul things for subjecting them to a night on the floor.

Uther raised an eyebrow at Merlin's inability to sit up, his expression betraying the fact that he obviously _did not_ believe that buggering had _not_ occurred.

"I spent the whole night with his drunken arse on top me me." Merlin growled from the floor. "My back is seized up."

"Of course." The older man cleared his throat before reaching down and helping the younger male up.

Merlin winced, back bent forwards slightly, hand on the throbbing pain. "I don't think I can survive living with your son."

Uther snorted, amusement beginning to show on his features as he led them out of Arthur's room, closing the door. "I was concerned last night when you didn't call to give me your opinion on the band like you always do. And when midday passed and still nothing, I decided to come and see if you and Arthur had killed each other."

Merlin smirked. "You were worried."

"Of course I was." Uther scoffed, going towards Merlin's coffee maker. "Arthur is my heir-no matter how reluctant he is about it. And you're Hunith's son. If you died she'd be terribly unhappy. And she'd be cross with _me_ if you died because of _my_ son."

"Your concern for my safety touches me." Merlin snarked as he slowly lowered himself down onto the stool, and then blushed when he noticed the look Uther was giving him. "Oh for the love of God! I didn't get buggered last night!"

"Oh, I believe you." Uther commented as he scooped the grounded coffee beans into the filter. "You wouldn't be _half_ as miserable as you are now if you _had_ been."

"_Uther_!" Merlin covered his face with his hands in despair. "For the love of all things holy, just _stop_."

"You truly are _too_ sensitive, Merlin." Uther decided as he started the coffee maker and went to sit down next to him. "All I'm saying is that I could understand if you'd be interested in my son in a sexual manner. Arthur is an admittedly handsome man, people fall in love with him constantly. But I believe he's very much straight, and I don't want you getting your heart broken." He reached over and patted Merlin's shoulder in what was probably suppose to be a comforting gesture, but was a little too rough and awkward. "If you are truly feeling this lonely, I know a very good chap you would like. A couple good chaps, actually."

Merlin sighed. "_Uther_."

"All I'm saying is that if you fall for my son you'll just end up getting hurt. And being in such close quarters with him-."

"Why does _everyone_ think I'm going to fall in love with him?" Merlin wanted to know a little desperately. "He's not even my type! He's the farthest thing from it! There's no way in _hell_ that I could _ever_ fall in love with Arthur Pendragon."

Uther raised an eyebrow.

Merlin sighed. "I'll think about it, okay? The blokes I mean."

"That's a good lad." Uther nodded in fatherly approval. "Now, I know Arthur doesn't have a class until three. But haven't you missed some?"

The younger man winced. "Yeah. But it's okay. I'm a bit advanced in those classes anyway."

Uther nodded, that fatherly pride still there. "Now, if only you could instill some of that in Arthur." He sighed. "I've been keeping an eye on him, and he's barely passing his classes. It's not that he lacks the intelligence mind you, but he lacks the motivation. If he'd stop partying as much and actually _applied_ himself to his field he'd be quite the scholar."

The confidence Uther had in his son's abilities was enviable.

Merlin missed having a father to boast of him like that, but he knew Balinor had suffered long and hard with his cancer, and while Merlin missed his father terribly, he knew that he was in a better place now.

"I'll try, Uther, but Arthur's a grown man." He sighed. "In the end it's all going to depend on _him_."

Uther sighed and nodded.

Beeping echoed throughout the room.

Uther pulled out his blackberry and checked the message. "Well, I must be off." He pointed towards the coffee machine. "Drink and revive yourself once its done." Ruffling Merlin's hair affectionately, he made towards the door. "And wash your face, lad. All that cosmetic crap you put on is messed up." With that he picked up the camera case by the door, waved it so Merlin could see he was taking it, and then left.

Merlin watched the door close and then he groaned, leaning against the counter.

This was just too much to have to deal with so soon after waking up.

A glance in the coffee maker's direction proved that it still needed a little time, so with a groan Merlin forced himself off of the stool and limped towards the bathroom. He bathed, letting the warm water work on his tense muscles, and by the time he'd emerged out of the bathroom, he'd felt human once more. The young man went to the coffee machine and filled a mug with the dark liquid, adding a little cream and sugar before taking a sip of its delicious warmth, letting out a little moan of appreciation.

He was about to sit down when the doorbell rung.

Sighing, Merlin put down the mug and went to the door, peering through the peephole before unlocking. "Lancelot?"

Standing in the doorway, grinning brightly, Lancelot seemed handsomer than usual. "She _loved_ it Merlin! She was so happy! I could _see_ the happiness on her face!" He then reached forwards and hugged Merlin tightly. "Thanks mate. You always come through for me."

Merlin gulped, closing his eyes, feeling that tug of pain in his heart as he slowly hugged back. "I'm..glad."

"_Merlin_!" A groggy voice complained from the bedroom. "That bed is _terrible_. I feel like I slept on the _floor_ all night-."

Merlin winced and turned, pulling out of Lancelot's hold to see Arthur standing there, clothes ruffled, hair a mess.

He still managed to look amazing.

It was annoying.

Arthur frowned, leaning against the wall. "Oh, it's loverboy."

Lancelot frowned as well. "Merlin? What is _he_ doing here?"

"Oh, didn't your boy toy tell you?" Arthur gave a look of mock innocence. "We moved in together."

Glaring at the blonde for obviously trying to rile Lancelot up, Merlin turned towards his friend. "He's Uther's son, and Uther asked me to do this favor."

Lancelot looked down at Merlin, eyes wide, before he smiled. "That was very noble of you, Merlin."

Merlin gave a half-chuckle.

Of course Lancelot would find it noble.

"Just _gag_ me." Arthur grumbled from where he was leaning.

Shooting his flatmate an evil glare, Merlin shook his head and turned to Lancelot. "Sorry about him, he's made being a Prat a calling."

Lancelot smiled in amusement. "Now Merlin, that's not nice."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He opened his mouth to ask about what Gwen had said exactly when she'd seen the gift...and if he'd talked to her about the Peace Corps, but he felt uncomfortable with Arthur's gaze on his back. He paused, waiting for the blonde to excuse himself, but the prat only folded his arms over his chest and continued watching them. Taking in an annoyed breath, Merlin turned towards the blonde. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Arthur gave him a smirk.

Glaring, Merlin grabbed Lancelot's hand and pulled him outside, closing the door, pissed that he couldn't even have a conversation in his _own flat_. "Sorry about that, mate. He's the biggest arsehole I have ever met and he seems to have it in for you."

"It doesn't matter." Lancelot smiled, looking a little sheepish. "It actually kinda makes sense to me now, how he reacted that day."

"Huh?" Merlin frowned, confused.

The door opened and Arthur leaned in the doorway. "Where's the milk?"

"In the fridge." Merlin didn't turn to look at him.

"If it was in the fridge I wouldn't be _asking_, now _would_ I, _Mer_lin?" Arthur grumbled.

"Check in the cupboard then." Merlin rolled his eyes at Lancelot.

"Which one?"

"Look for it." Merlin growled, turning towards him finally, annoyed like only Arthur could make him.

"Seriously _Mer_lin." Arthur glared right back at him. "Have you forgotten what it means to have a _houseguest_? You're supposed to _tend_ to them and not leave them to fend for themselves in the _jungle_ you call your habitat." He raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You're the worst host _ever_."

"One, I'm your _flatmate_, so we're going to be sharing these duties equally." Merlin resisted the urge to poke him in that ridiculously broad chest of his. "_Two_-wait-." He paused, noticing the blonde chest hair. "Why are you shirtless?"

"It's bloody hot in there." Arthur replied. "Something must be wrong with your thermostat." He made a face, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just like there's something wrong with that bed! I'm in _pain_. It's like I slept on the bloody _floor_ or something."

A muscle _might_ have jumped in Merlin's chest from anger. "Put on a bloody shirt. Its a _rule_."

"It's a stupid rule." Arthur replied, defiant. "I'm a _man_. I shouldn't _have_ to go by rules _anyway_."

"You don't like the rule, you can leave." Merlin couldn't keep himself from poking Arthur in the chest this time, forcing himself not to pay attention to the feel of him.

"You wouldn't throw me out." Arthur smirked, confident, stepping forwards towards Merlin.

"Remember I'm doing this as a favor to your _father_." Merlin growled, taking another step towards Arthur, bringing them dangerously into each other's personal space.

Arthur just smirked at Merlin.

Merlin narrowed his eyes further at the blonde.

Lancelot cleared his throat. "I'm-going to be going now."

Merlin turned from Arthur is a second, going towards his friend. "You don't have to-."

"No, Merlin, it's alright." Lancelot smiled happily. "Enjoy yourself with your new friend. I'll see you at work after class."

"We need to talk." Merlin reached out and grabbed at Lancelot's shirt.

Lancelot sighed and looked down. "Later, okay? I have to go help my neighbor move."

A little worried as to what Lancelot had to say that would make him look like that, Merlin nodded and let go. "See you later."

Lancelot nodded to Merlin, then to Arthur, and left, taking the stairs.

Merlin watched him go, worried.

"Really, mate, you should dump him already." Arthur announced from where he was leaning back against the doorway. "He's so nice its bloody annoying."

Merlin ignored him, still watching Lancelot go.

"Okay, _you're_ bloody annoying." Arthur continued. "I think we need to have a talk."

Sighing, Merlin finally turned to face the blonde. "What is it?"

"Since we're living together, I think its only fair that I make some rules as well." The blonde announced. "And my _first_ rule is that you're not allowed to bring any blokes to this house."

"I beg your pardon?" Merlin blinked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I won't bring any birds to this place, and you shouldn't bring any blokes." Arthur announced firmly. "This is hallowed ground, a sanctuary, it shouldn't be disturbed because of problems with someone you're shagging."

"You're ridiculous." Merlin announced as he walked passed Arthur into the flat and went to the fridge. Opening the door he looked inside, trying to find where he'd put the cottage cheese. He pushed aside the two bottles of milk and looked behind them...before pausing. "Arthur."

"What?" The blonde asked, sitting on the kitchen stool.

"How did you miss _two _bloody bottles of milk?" Merlin wanted to know, turning to face the blonde, holding said bottles high.

"Were they there all along?" Arthur asked cooly. "Pour me some cereal into a bowl while you're at it mate? Hopefully you don't have something terrible and healthy. But you look the type."

Merlin blinked. "You-have on a shirt."

"It's a bit chilly in here, don't you think?" Arthur asked conversationally.

Merlin frowned, putting the bottles onto the counter and closing the fridge door. "Did you just do all of this to bother Lancelot?"

"All of what?" Arthur wanted to know, frowning. "I don't see you getting me any cereal."

Merlin ignored that. "The interrupting and the shirtless-ness. You did that to bother Lancelot." He paused before narrowing his eyes. "Exactly how straight _are_ you?"

"_Excuse_ me?" Arthur hissed.

"Because I'll let you know, Lancelot's not interested." Merlin could easily tell him that since Lancelot was unfortunately straighter than straight.

Arthur snorted. "_Right_."

Merlin felt a flash of jealousy, but then bit it back.

It was irrational to feel jealous.

Lancelot wouldn't look at Arthur in that way.

He had Gwen.

"You know, it's a little juvenile, to tease the person you like." Merlin grumbled as he put the bottles back into the fridge.

"Hey! I need those for my cereal!" The blonde pouted before suddenly realizing something and frowning. "And I do _not_ like Lance-alot!"

"Of course." Merlin nodded, heading towards the bedroom.

"What about my breakfast?" Arthur called after him.

"Get it yourself!" Merlin entered the room and slammed it shut a little harder than necessary before leaning back against the wood.

Why did this bother him so much?

Sighing, he pushed away from the door and readied himself to go to his classes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. **

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Merlin hadn't been able to concentrate in his classes, and now, as he made sure the puppies in the display window had food and water he was distracted.

Had Arthur gotten himself breakfast?

Had Arthur gone to school?

Had Arthur somehow managed to burn down their flat?

Merlin sighed, feeling like he'd suddenly had a child thrust onto him, and didn't know whether he was capable of parenthood.

Maybe he should go visit his mum and ask her for some tips.

As Uther liked to point out, Merlin hadn't come out _completely_ horrid, so the woman must have done _something _right.

"Merlin! You're going to drown them!"

Merlin looked up, eyes wide, before looking down and realizing that he'd poured more water than the bowl could hold, and it was covering the floor of the pin.

The puppies were watching him disapprovingly.

"Sorry!" Merlin told them, putting away the large pitcher of water and looked up, coloring in embarrassment, when Lancelot returned to his side with the mop and began cleaning out the mess. "Thanks."

"No problem, mate." Lancelot sent him a smile.

The puppies looked up adoringly at Lancelot.

Merlin sighed, feeling defeated.

"You okay?" Lancelot asked, giving his friend a worried, side-long gaze. "You looks pretty spaced out there. I called your name out a couple of times when I arrived and you didn't even hear me." He paused. "What were you thinking of?"

"Raising Arthur." Merlin sighed, turning to the handsome dark haired, tanned male. "But enough about my pest. Tell me."

Lancelot took in a deep breath. "I told her about my plans."

Merlin took in a deep breath, feeling a little nauseous with nerves. "And then?"

"She wants to join the Peace Corps with me."

Merlin felt his stomach drop to the ground.

Lancelot winced.

Obviously Merlin's expressions were as readable as always.

"I'm torn, Merlin." Lancelot sighed, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "In one sense you don't understand how extremely happy I am to have heard Guinevere say that. Two years away from Gwen would have been torture for me, and the thought of being able to do good deeds and help those less fortunate in countries who haven't had the privileges we take for granted here, with her by my side, is like paradise." He paused. "But you two have been best mates since you could walk. And I don't want to come in between you and take her away." The handsome man took in a deep breath. "So, Merlin, if you feel that-."

Merlin stopped him before he could finish that, reaching out and hugging Lancelot tightly.

God, he was in pain right now.

"You're so noble sometimes that it's sickening." Merlin muttered into Lancelot's shirt, feeling his eyes prick with the tears he wouldn't shed. "Do you _really_ think I'd feel better keeping Gwen here by my side and standing in the way of you two?"

"Of _course_ not Merlin, but-."

"No buts." Merlin interrupted before finally pulling away, proud of how calm he was able to keep during such a painful moment. "When are you two planning on leaving?"

"They have a spot open for next week."

Merlin forced himself to smile. "We need to go out and have one last night out together then."

Lancelot smiled tenderly at Merlin, placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "_Thank_ you, Merlin. If it wasn't for you I would never have known the feeling of true love, or of true friendship."

It was all Merlin could do to keep smiling.

Lancelot's grin grew mischievous as he squeezed Merlin's shoulder. "Now, you must tell me all about this _Arthur _bloke."

Merlin cleared his throat, glad for a change in subject and yet confused as to Lancelot's interest. "Uther's son. A prat. Annoying." He gazed down at the puppies, who'd seemed to forgiven him since they were looking up at him and wagging their tails. "That's all there is to say about him."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow. "Come now Merlin. I was there. I saw the way you were together."

"The way we-?" Merlin blinked. "_What_ way?"

Lancelot grinned as close to a lecherous grin as Merlin had ever seen on his face. "Oh, don't play coy, mate. I saw the way he was looking at you...and glaring at me. His expression was clearly animalistic. And the look he gave me _clearly _said: _Stay away from my territory_." Lancelot chuckled. "If he'd gotten any more territorial he'd have taken a _piss_ on you."

Despite how ludicrous that accusation was, Merlin couldn't help but burst into laughter at the imagery. "You're _insane_."

"Don't play innocent here Emrys!" Lancelot poked Merlin. "You looked like you were about to jump him."

"In _anger_."

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know, and I would know, I've been to Egypt."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "There is _nothing_ going on between me and Arthur. I can't figure out why no one else will believe that." He motioned with his head for Lancelot to follow him as they put the things away and then began to make rounds to the animals in the pet shop, making sure they all had water and food. "The closest we've gotten was him _fainting_ on me last night and straddling me to the ground. ALL night." Merlin winced. "The only way I got free was because Uther came in and, after interrogating me about buggery being afoot, he _finally_ pulled his spawn off and let me escape."

Lancelot thought for a moment. "Uther Pendragon finds you, the son of the woman he never stopped loving, under his own son, and he says the word _buggery_."

"Buggering, to be precise."

Lancelot blinked. "I never would have thought that word would be in his vocabulary." He snorted. "He looks so posh and proper."

Merlin snorted.

"Merlin." Lancelot turned to him, curiously. "Did you tell me this morning that Uther asked you to keep Arthur?"

"You make him sound like a pet." Merlin snickered before sighing, leaning down to pet some of the rabbits. "Arthur apparently has some gambling problems, and he got into debt with a bookie. Uther agreed to pay the debt on conditions, and staying with me was one of them."

"Why?"

Merlin rubbed the rabbit's ear. "According to Uther I'm the sort of example he wants his son to have."

Lancelot watched him oddly.

"Oy, it's not that far of a stretch to believe!" Merlin defended, blushing a little. "He says that Arthur's smart but he's not applying himself to what he's studying, and Uther wants me to mellow him down a little."

"He wants you to tame the prat." Lancelot deduced.

Merlin thought that over before grinning. "Something like that."

"Well, you bloody loved that story by Billy Shakes, maybe this is divine punishment for making me read it." Lancelot teased.

"William Shakespeare." Merlin couldn't help but smile at Lance's continual refusal to say the author's name correctly. "And if you think I'm going to do what Petruchio did with Kate and pretend that every vile thing Arthur does is nice-you've got something coming to you."

"Merlin!" Peter, the owner, stuck his head out of his office. "Mrs. White called earlier. She wanted to thank you for training Buttons for her. Said she'd nearly given up on the poodle until you came along, and that she'll be dropping something off for you later as a thank you."

Merlin blinked. "Uhm, okay. Thanks for letting me know."

Peter nodded and disappeared back into his office.

Lancelot made a face. "You do dog training? Since when?"

"I don't, not really." Merlin turned to the man he was giving up completely. "I took a course online on cat and dog training...you know, since I'm doing this. And when Buttons was left in the kennel while Mes. White was in the hospital I remembered Mrs. White complaining about being unable to potty train her, so I did some work with the poodle while she was here and apparently it worked."

"Oh, okay." Lancelot nodded, before going back to the previous topic. "About Arthur, I'm not saying you should use reverse psychology on the bloke. I'm saying...train him like you would Buttons."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, reluctantly interested. "I"m afraid to ask you to elaborate."

Lancelot beamed, flinging an arm around Merlin's shoulders and squeezing tight. "Find out what he likes, maybe a little special treat...and when he behaves...give it to him as a reward."

Merlin didn't understand why that made him blush a little.

Then again, maybe it was Lancelot's smirk.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Uther, despite what you obviously believe, you are _not_ God."

Ignoring the man with the inhumanly high raised eyebrow, Uther turned off the video camera, cutting off the rather impressive performance of Lady of the Lake. "I'll have you know I have young birds panting otherwise."

Gaius' Eyebrow (for it could only be referred to in capital) rose even higher. "_Uther_. Your dalliances with girls young enough to be your granddaughter are _not_ of interest to me nor are they relevant to this situation."

"You suck the joy out of life, old friend." Uther sighed, leaning back in his large, posh chair as he steepled his fingers over his chest. "And stop giving me the Eyebrow. I'm doing nothing unethical and you know it."

"You're manipulating and using Merlin." Gaius frowned. "How do you think Hunith would feel if she knew?"

Uther flinched, unable to look at his old friend. "That was a low blow."

"But necessary." The doctor announced as he sat down. "That boy trusts you."

"I have done nothing to abuse that trust." Uther defended. "Arthur _needs_ someone like Merlin in his life. By his behavior my boy is basically _begging_ for a good example. Arthur needs a strong hand, needs someone other than _me_ who can handle him and shape him into the man he can be."

Gaius sighed. "Uther."

Uther pouted. "And so what _if_ I hope that maybe he'll stop dating money grabbing whores and instead find someone simpler, more responsible, caring, trustworthy, someone-."

"Like Merlin?" The Eyebrow was at its highest to date. "_Uther_."

"I was never happier than the time I was with Hunith." Uther played with a statue of a dragon on his desk. "I know I failed Arthur, Gaius. I know that when he needed me the most I wasn't there for him, and when I finally was able to get my head out of my arse it was already too late. But Arthur _deserves_ something good in his life. And I know Merlin. He's a decent lad, he inherited all of Hunith's good traits and some of Balinor's. And I've warned him about Arthur's womanizing ways. Contrary to your beliefs I do _not_ want Merlin hurt. I just believe that he could help Arthur become the man I know he has inside of him."

Gaius sighed, the Eyebrow lowering. "This could end spectacularly bad."

"Or," Uther smiled, resting the statue of the dragon back down on his desk. "It can be the start of something grand."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

At least Arthur hadn't burnt the flat down.

But he hadn't gone to his classes either, if the state he was in had anything to say about it.

Merlin frowned and locked the door behind him, as he gazed at a shirtless Arthur as the blonde laid on the sofa.

The whole living room was a mess.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur smiled, raising the beer in his hand as some sort of greeting before turning his attention back to the television, watching the rugby game. "Get me something to eat will you mate? I'm famished!"

Merlin put his keys and other things on the small table by the door, and took in a deep breath, trying to remind himself _why_ he wasn't going to kick the blonde in the nuts. "You didn't go to classes, did you?"

Arthur shrugged, gaze on the television. "Nothing wrong with taking a day off."

"What about the part time job your father got for you that you were supposed to start today?" Merlin folded his arms over his chest.

Arthur sneered at the television.

"You could've lost it!" Merlin snapped.

Arthur sighed and turned on the sofa, eyeing Merlin. "I don't know why you've suddenly forgotten it, _Mer_lin, but my father owns one of the most successful recording labels in the United Kingdom. I don't _need_ to work part time."

Merlin wondered if this was how Petruchio felt when he first encountered the obdurate Kate.

Of course, while Merlin had detested the slight misogynic nature of the play, and didn't believe that women should be _obedient_ to their husbands...he'd loved how with determination and patience and intelligence a person could change.

He was just going to have to be patient and cunning and...

Merlin sighed.

He might just have to train Arthur.

The dark haired male ran a hand over his hair.

He owed a lot to Uther, and...

Merlin wondered how the dog training tips he'd learn might be applied to this situation...

Lancelot's comments about Merlin being Petruchio to Arthur's Kate echoed in his brain, and for a split second Merlin actually considered following in the character's footsteps by not letting Arthur have food, or new clothes, or anything really, because nothing was 'good enough' for Arthur, the grand prince. But just as soon as that thought crossed his mind he felt guilty and decided against it. He hadn't quite appreciated reading that in "Billy's" story, and he doubted he'd be able to bring himself to do it in real life either.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you _needing_ to work." Merlin hadn't planned to say this, but his mouth had just started working without his consent. "It's about you proving that you're more than some trust fund baby who is forever happy to live on his father's money. It's about you proving to others, and most importantly to _yourself_, that you're capable of standing on your own and being someone because of _who_ _you are_, and because of what _you_ are capable of. _Not_ because of who you're related to."

Arthur was silent, a strange expression on his face as he just _looked_ at Merlin.

The dark haired male shifted on his feet, a little uncomfortable with the intensity of that look.

Arthur moved so that he was sitting, but he didn't look away from the lithe, pale man.

Merlin cleared his throat. "I'll start supper." He escaped to the kitchen and leaned over the sink, not exactly sure if he'd made progress or insulted the blonde. "Sodding hell." He sighed and turned to get some things out of the fridge.

And he nearly shrieked.

He hadn't heard Arthur enter the kitchen, but the blonde was there, face serious and arms folded over his ridiculously broad chest.

"How am I suppose to prove anything if I got the job because _my father_ used his influence to get the job?"

Merlin frowned slightly, leaning back against the sink. "Is _that_ the reason you didn't go?"

The blonde shrugged, looking away from him.

Merlin tilted his head slightly as he looked at Arthur. "What if I got you another job? One where no one knows your ties to Uther?"

Arthur turned to look at him in surprise.

Merlin cleared his throat. "It won't be as big or important or as well paying as any job Uther could have gotten you, but your successes or failures would all be _yours_."

Arthur eyed Merlin as if he was the oddest creature he'd ever beheld. "You'd do that?"

Merlin nodded wordlessly, his throat having constricted for some reason.

"You're...there's just something about you, Merlin." Arthur chuckled and ducked his head before looking up and smiling at him. "I can't put my finger on it yet, but I will soon."

"Well, while you're waiting for that...how about you put your finger on a shirt?" Merlin cleared his throat once more, hating the fact that his voice had squeaked. "It's a rule, remember that."

Arthur smirked broadly. "Does my being half naked bother you?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur and blinked. "Did you just quote Jacob Black?"

Confusion colored Arthur's face. "Who's Jacob Black?"

"Nevermind." Merlin snorted, the idea of Arthur reading the Twilight Saga ridiculous and comical. He chuckled and went to the fridge, looking in at what they had. "We're going to have to go to the supermarket tomorrow." He looked up at Arthur, and nearly jumped when he realized just how close behind him he was. "Uh." Merlin cleared his throat. "Tonight I'll make us something light, like a sandwich, and then I'm going to map out the chores each of us will have to do around the house. I don't know what type of, uh, place you're used to staying in before but you're not going to have a maid here to clean up after you. You'll have to learn to do that yourself."

Arthur took a step closer.

Merlin let go of the refrigerator's handle and didn't notice the door swinging closed as he turned his back on it and looked at the blonde. "And, uh, um, I, uh." He cleared his throat once more. "I know a couple of stores close to where I work that are looking for someone to hire part time. Tomorrow I'll look around during my lunch break and, uh, we can talk about them at, um, dinner?"

Arthur took another step.

Merlin found himself stepping backwards into the fridge.

Arthur smirked. "You okay _Mer_lin?" He leaned forwards, one palm flat against the surface next to Merlin's head. "You seem a little...distracted."

Arthur's chest hair was _really_ blonde.

Barely visible.

Merlin wondered if the hair down _there_ was that light as well.

Or maybe Arthur shaved.

Eyes widening as he realized what'd been going through his mind, Merlin raised his gaze to Arthur's face when he realized that during his thoughts his gaze had drifted down that chest and...downwards.

And Arthur seemed to have noticed...if his smirk had anything to say about it. He leaned in closer, bringing their faces close together as he smiled smugly. "Not your type my _arse_."

Merlin glared at him and made to push him away, faltering when once again the man proved to be made of steel and wouldn't budge. "Don't make me knee you."

Arthur's smile grew larger, if possible. "You're feisty."

"You're frustrating." Merlin shot back.

"You're attracted to me." Arthur proclaimed confidently.

"You're supposed to be straight." Merlin countered.

"You're an exception."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock.

Had Arthur just-?

The blonde smirked, blue eyes going to Merlin's lips and then he swooped down, trapping Merlins bottom lip between his teeth. He gave that lip a playful nibble before letting go and pushing away.

Merlin just looked up at him in the same gobsmacked way.

Arthur chuckled. "Not his type." And with that he strutted out of the kitchen.

Bringing his hand to his lip, Merlin slid down the fridge door and tried to calm his racing heart.

What had just _happened_?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. **

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Merlin hadn't slept all night, and the reflection in the bathroom mirror betrayed that.

Sighing as he dried his face, Merlin put on his cologne and hesitated inside. Uther had plastered Arthur's class schedule on the fridge sometime before walking in on the embarrassing and compromising situation the other day, so Merlin knew that Arthur needed to be up to get to some early classes. Problem was that Arthur had still been sleeping when Merlin had gone to bathe, and if the prat was still asleep Merlin was going to have to wake him up, and he _really_ didn't want to. It wasn't that he was afraid or anything, but he didn't know how to react. Dinner had been awkward the night before, and Merlin had spent all night trying to figure out what had happened in the kitchen and what his next move should be.

In the end, around four in the morning, he'd realized that Arthur was just proving to himself that he could attract whomever he wanted.

And that pissed Merlin off a little.

Sighing, the tall, raven-haired male left the bathroom and waited.

The flat was silent.

The prat had yet to wake up.

If it wasn't for the fact that Uther was counting on him, Merlin would have just left and let Arthur miss his class. But Uther had made Arthur go to live with Merlin for him to be straightened out, and Merlin was just going to have to be the better man.

Even though he _really_ didn't want to.

_Channel Lancelot's nobility and meekness_.

The tall male went to Arthur's door and knocked.

Nothing.

"Arthur." He called against the wood. "Wake up."

Nothing.

Merlin closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Oi! Prat!"

Nothing.

Growling a little, Merlin tried the handle and opened the door when he found it unlocked. The room was dark, and incredibly messy, and Arthur was in bed, up to his head completely covered by the blanket.

Sighing, wondering just how used to being awoken by someone else Arthur was, Merlin entered the room and navigated through the mess.

Arthur was going to clean this the moment he got home from school.

"Arthur, wake up. You're going to be late for your first class." Merlin reached the bed and shook the lump in the bed.

"Lerrof." The person under the blanket grumbled.

"What language was that supposed to be?" Merlin snorted, shaking harder. "Get your arse up and-." He gave a little shriek when Arthur's hand shot out from under the blanket and connected with his wrist, yanking him down on top of him on the blanket, and securing him there. "Let go of me you lazy sod!"

"Shhhhh." Arthur mumbled sleepily. "Shurrup."

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let go-and get up."

"I _am_ up."

"No you're not." Merlin started. "You're lying in bed and-_oi! Watch who you poke that with_!"

Arthur chuckled with sleepy amusement while keeping Merlin hugged up against his chest and...which was still noticeable despite the blanket between them. "S'normal."

Merlin snarled and pinched at the arm holding him.

"Goddamitfuckingchrist!" Arthur yelled, letting go and jolting up out from under his blanket. All sleep seemed to have been replaced by fury as he rubbed his arm. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Take a wild guess." Merlin hissed, trying to get out of the bed but somehow found himself tangled up in the blanket and sheets.

"Oi!" Arthur snapped and reached forwards, grabbing Merlin.

They struggled, and considering their body mass Merlin wasn't surprised when he found himself pinned under an angry Arthur on the bed. The blonde's eyes were dark as he straddled Merlin's narrow hips, his hands clasped around Merlin's wrists, keeping them pinned against the pillow on each side of his head. His morning erection tented his pajama bottoms, and was enough to make any man self-conscious.

"Let me up." Merlin ignored the impressive Little Pendragon and instead chose to glare up into Arthur's face.

"Not until you apologize for attacking me so viciously." Arthur sneered, pressing down harder on Merlin's wrist and hips, securing the lithe male beneath him easily and letting him know that if he didn't allow it, Merlin wouldn't be moving.

"I refuse." The dark haired male declared, determined. "You want to try out your newfound bisexuality? Find someone else. I'm not interested in _children_."

"Children?" Arthur scoffed. "I'll have you know that I'm older than you!"

"You couldn't tell that by just looking at you." Merlin countered. "Mentally you're _ten years old_. And a _spoiled_ ten year old at that!"

Arthur growled down at him. "Take that back."

"Can't handle the truth, can you?" Merlin refused to struggle, refused to remind Arthur how much stronger he was. "You're spoiled rotten. You're immature. You're irresponsible. If you were any _younger_ I'd throw you over my knee and _spank_ you. God _knows_ you never got the ones you needed in your childhood!"

Arthur tightened his hold mercilessly on Merlin's wrists. "And who the _hell_ died and made _you_ so grand that you think you can judge me?"

"I'm not judging. I'm calling it as I see it." Merlin replied testily. "Now stop _poking_ at me with your fuckin' cock you wanker!"

Something shifted in Arthur's face and he sneered. "How about a kiss?"

"How about a kick in the arse!"

Arthur chuckled darkly. "Give me a kiss and I'll let you go. I'll even be gracious enough to forget what you just said."

"No thank you." Merlin glared up at him. "You want to try kissing a guy-I told you what you can do. Find someone else who doesn't mind your terrible personality. Me? _My_ kisses are rewards, and you've done _nothing_ to deserve a reward."

Arthur snorted. "Reward? Gosh _Mer_lin, you sound _awfully_ confident about your kissing skills."

"I haven't heard any complaints yet." Merlin pouted, feeling out of sorts as suddenly neither of them seemed angry anymore.

This was confusing.

And tiring.

Arthur was draining.

God.

"_Please_, if last night was anything like how you usually kiss they don't complain as to not hurt your _feelings_."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "I didn't kiss you back last night because despite the fact that you are visually appealing, any sort of attraction stops there. You're not my type, so why would I put any effort into a kiss that I didn't really care about?"

An odd emotion crossed over Arthur's face, but he pushed it away and let go of Merlin's wrists, sitting straight up as he continued to straddle him. "Prove it. Prove you're a good kisser."

"What is this? First grade?"

"Don't think you can live up to your words?"

Merlin's eyes were so narrowed they were slits. "_Fine_." Reaching up with his now free hands, he pulled the blonde down towards him and looked into those closed off, blue eyes. He hated himself for the way his heart began to beat a little faster in his chest, but Merlin continued on, running a finger over the patch of skin over the pajama bottom's waistband.

Arthur's breath hissed in surprise as his muscles contracted at the touch.

As usual, Arthur was shirtless, so Merlin's hand had free access as he softly explored the muscles, taking his time. Half of the reason why was because he knew that anticipation was a great key in how he worked, but the other half was because he was reluctantly fascinated with the way the muscles moved under his touch. He'd never been with anyone like Arthur, had never been able to do this before, and he received a morbidly perverse amount of pleasure as the muscles nearly _jumped_ at his feathery touch.

Above him, Arthur's breathing was becoming erratic.

Merlin's hands journeyed up that sculpted body, and his first contact with that golden chest hair was fascinating. Instead of being coarse and odd to the touch as he'd thought it would be, the hair was soft and Merlin was shocked at how much he liked the feeling of it beneath his fingertips. He kneaded the flesh with his fingers.

A half-choked sound caught in Arthur's throat.

Gaze journeying up to Arthur's face, Merlin was surprised to find those eyes closed, and those lips parted.

Merlin felt himself hardening at the sight.

God.

He'd never admit to it aloud, not even if it would save his life...

...but Arthur was fuckin' _gorgeous_.

Unable to take it anymore, Merlin reached up and guided Arthur down a little further until their lips could meet comfortably. And meet they did. The kiss didn't have the finesse or poise or _anything_ Merlin had been aiming for. It was hot, loud, wet, and teeth were involved as well. Arthur responded vigorously. Their hands were everywhere, their mouths dueling, the sounds they made belonged in a porno.

Merlin was fucking _hard_.

It was _painful_.

And he could feel Arthur throbbing above him as he groaned into the kiss.

Merlin's hands clenched tightly in Arthur's hair.

He wanted to pull that head slightly, to arch that neck, and taste the salt on Arthur's skin.

His hips bucked at the thought.

Arthur half snarled, half whimpered.

Merlin's eyes flew open and he pushed Arthur away before scrambling off of the bed, snatching a pillow to cover his embarrassingly needy erection.

"_What. The. Fuck?"_ Arthur snarled from the bed, glaring at him, pupils dilated, eyes dark.

He almost looked animalistic in his displeasure...in his _need_.

"And _that_ is why I don't get complaints." Merlin cleared his throat and was glad when he realized that the darkness of the room would be enough to cover up his...affected state. "Now get up and go to class." He then edged out of the room and closed the door behind him on his way out.

"You fucking _cock tease_!" Arthur yelled, and something hit the door.

Merlin closed his eyes, trying to control himself and his desire to go back into the room and-.

_No, Emrys. That's just what that prat wants. He's used to having his way, and having who he wants. And for now-for some _very_ inexplicable reason-its you. And you're going to teach him that he doesn't get what he wants just because he wants it._

With a wince, he walked away from the door, hoping he'd calmed down by the time he made it to the campus.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Merlin."

Merlin looked up as he left his last class for the day, and blinked when he saw the handsome, dark haired, tanned man with green eyes leaning against the wall. "Kanen? What are you doing here? Is mum alright?"

Kanen nodded, smiling at the thought of his wife. "You know Ithy, she's soldiering on despite the fact that the morning sickness has set in."

Merlin blinked as he went to join his step-father. "Already?"

"Says its worse than when she was pregnant with you." The older man nodded, hands in his pockets. "She's getting the moodswings too. Terrifying woman."

Merlin chuckled.

When his mother had met Kanen he'd been a delinquent of the worst kind. He'd been deep into a near mafia-kind of gang, and from the little Kanen would speak about it, he was very much the _leader_ of the gang. That was why he'd ended up in the Emergency Room Hunith worked in, and he'd fallen in love with the sweet little woman tending to him. After meeting Hunith Kanen had straightened out his life, and while he would never be Balinor, Merlin had grown quite fond of the man. He'd been a little wary when his mother had told her that Kanen had asked her to marry him, but the thirteen year old had had a long, man to man conversation with him and had decided to give his blessing.

He was glad he had.

He'd never seen his mother this happy after his father's death, and while a part of him would always feel she belonged to Balinor Emrys, he knew that Kanen Ealdor made her happy and smile and Kanen had changed completely for her.

And Merlin was happy for them to have found a happier life together.

"She's been going over your baby things."

"Not the baby booties." Merlin bemoaned in embarrassment.

"Yes, the booties. _And_ the baby pictures." Kanen snickered, proving he still had some evil inside of him. "She wants to hang up the picture with you wearing nothing but your pa's neckerchief."

"Kanen!" Merlin turned to him in horror. "Burn that picture! Bribe her! _Do_ something!"

"You're a big lad." Kanen's hand came down on his shoulder. "You can face her in all her mood-swing glory yourself." He raised an eyebrow. "But don't do anything to make her cry. She's very sensitive right now."

Merlin sighed.

"And you don't come to visit as much as we'd like and you _know_ that makes her resort to using Gwen as a spy to find out what's going on in your life." Kanen's eyebrow was raising. "She feels left out, unneeded, completely alienated from your life. She _did_ give birth to you, you know. The _least_ you could do was visit her once every two weeks. She's given up trying to make you go to Mass with her every sunday, so shouldn't _you_ do some compromising as well?"

"She wrote this speech and then made you memorize it, didn't she?" Merlin frowned.

"Of course she did." Kanen replied, obviously relieved to have been found out. "I'm telling you, she's _terrifying_ right now. I'd agree to _anything_."

Merlin tried his best to keep from laughing, but he couldn't. "Mum couldn't hurt you if she tried."

"She's taken a swing at me with her wooden spoon." Kanen countered. "Point is, the reason she kicked me out of our home and sent me on this mission is because she wants you and the Pendragon boy to come to dinner one night this week. And frankly, I want to meet this boy too. If he's going to be spending time with you I think your mum and I both should have a look at him."

Merlin's eyes widened. "How did you two-?"

"Gwen found out from Lancelot, and Hunith found out from Gwen." Kanen hesitated. "I feel the need to warn you that neither female is happy that Lancelot found out before them."

Merlin winced.

Oh boy.

"Well, on that cheery note, I'm off." Kanen announced. "Call your mum and let her know which night to cook excessively for." And with that he was gone.

Merlin sighed.

Arthur...meet his mum?

He hung his head.

Why did this seem like the perfect set up for disaster?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Merlin had visited the shops advertising a job on his way to the pet store, and during his break he sat in the back munching on an apple and going over the different positions and stores, wondering which would better suit Arthur.

To be truthful, he really didn't know much about Arthur except that he was a prat and apparently a gambler...and neither could really be used to judge what sort of job would be good for him.

"I thought you said we'd look at the jobs at dinner."

Jerking, Merlin dropped the apple and blinked when Arthur used some excellent reflexes to catch it, taking a bite out of said apple.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Are you _sure_ you haven't read Twilight?"

Arthur gave him a confused look as he chewed.

Merlin shrugged that off before standing, not exactly sure how pissed Arthur was after this morning, and what he was doing at his work. "Can I help you?"

Arthur ignored him and slid into the seat next to his, looking at the ads. "These look boring."

"It's what's out there." Merlin frowned, confused as he slid back into his seat and peered at Arthur, who was eating the rest of his apple. "See any that you might be able to do?"

"I have the capability of doing whatever I put my mind to." Arthur replied loftily after swallowing. "I just need the right...motivation."

Merlin couldn't help but remember Uther saying something similar.

"This looks...bearable."

He leaned closer to get a better look at the advertisement Arthur was tapping with his fingers. "A book store." Meriln blinked, turning to look at Arthur in surprise. "You'd like to work in a _bookstore_?"

"Never said _liked_. I said it would be _bearable_." Arthur corrected in a bored manner, finishing the apple and throwing it perfectly into a trash can a little distance away.

Merlin eyed him curiously before leaning back in his seat. "What exactly are you doing here, Arthur?"

"Waiting for motivation."

Merlin waited for more.

He didn't get any.

Sighing, he looked up at the clock. "My break's over. I have to work, so-."

"Yeah." Arthur nodded, standing. He shucked his hands into his jeans pocket.

And he walked away.

Merlin watched him go, confused.

When exactly would he start understanding the mind and actions of Arthur Pendragon?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. **

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Today was Arthur's first day at the bookstore.

Freya, the owner, was an old friend of Merlin's. He'd helped her when she'd been mugged a couple of years back, but Merlin had assured Arthur that Freya's friendship with him was _not_ the reason he'd gotten the job. Ever since nearly being mugged, the brunette had become nearly paranoid when it came to people, especially those working for her, and while the fact that Merlin had accompanied Arthur to drop off the CV, it was the way Arthur easily intimidated a bunch of loitering teenagers away that'd sealed the deal for him. Freya was way too mild and timid to rough up the brats, but Arthur had sent them packing.

Freya had hired him on the spot.

She'd interrogated Merlin extensively as to Arthur's character later on by phone, while Arthur had been glued to the telly, watching a game of rugby. Merlin had told her the truth, that Arthur could be Grade A prat, but that he seemed smart, and he had no need to steal anything from her since he had enough money to buy a small country-but to not let Arthur know she knew. When Freya had asked why someone that 'obscenely rich' wanted to work in her store for minimum wage, Merlin had reluctantly told her more, but it'd seemed to be the right thing to do. Freya was impressed by Arthur's need to prove himself for himself, and his willingness to start from the bottom, and she'd told Merlin to tell Arthur to be at work bright and early the next day since he didn't have any morning classes.

Arthur had tried to shrug off the news as unimportant, but Merlin had noticed the small smile on the blonde's face when he hadn't thought Merlin was watching.

"He's good with customers."

Merlin jumped from where he'd been hiding behind some some shelves in the back of the store. He'd snuck in while Arthur had been busy with a gaggle of old women, and had hidden there to see how Arthur behaved when he didn't realize he was being watched.

Arthur, it would seem, had a way with old women.

Merlin turned towards Freya, who was standing behind him and smiling in Arthur's direction. "Do you even _understand_ how his presence alone has helped me? I made him dust all the books in the display window-three times-because every time a girl passed by and saw him through the glass she and her birds would enter the store and end up buying something before she left." Freya chuckled. "He's _ridiculously_ good with the girls."

Merlin could easily recall Arthur's assurance that he was _everyone's_ type. "He knows it."

Freya grinned, leaning against the wall. "He's not your usual type."

Merlin turned to her, eyes wide. "He's _definitely_ not my type."

"Then why are you helping him and sneaking in here to make sure he's doing well on his first day?" Freya wanted to know, eyebrow raised.

"Because his father asked me to look out for him!" Merlin sputtered.

Freya smirked. "Then why are you _blushing_?"

"Okay, okay." Merlin growled at her before sighing and looking away, pouting. "I _might_ be somewhat attracted to him, but it's purely because he's aesthetically pleasing. When he opens his mouth and speaks _two words_ the attraction fades away _rapidly_ and all I want to do is _choke_ him."

"Oh, you two are so cute." Freya sighed, a silly expression on her face. "So, how are you going to introduce him to Hunith tomorrow night?"

Merlin frowned. "What?"

Freya rolled her eyes at Merlin. "You know what I'm talking about! I got the invitation this morning."

Merlin felt even more confused. "What...invitation?"

The smile was beginning to wobble on Freya's face as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You mean to tell me that you have no idea about the big get-together Hunith is throwing tomorrow night? The "We're Going To Miss Lancelot and My Beloved Spy Gwen But We Welcome The Newest (And Reportedly Handsome) Addition To My Son's Life: Arthur" thing?"

Merlin's eyes widened and he felt himself go pale. "Are you _joking_?"

"I have the invitation in my bag if you want to look at it." Freya bit down on her bottom lip, worried. "Maybe it was a surprise?"

Merlin frowned.

He was going to have to talk to his mother and make sure she realized that Arthur was a pseudo-charity case and _not_ a future son-in-law.

Hunith was-well-she was a very accepting woman.

She hadn't batted an eyelash when Merlin had come out to her when he was sixteen-his mother admitting that she'd always suspected it, and had spoken to Kanen about the possibility before they married, wanting to make sure that he understood that if it turned out that Merlin was gay Kanen wasn't allowed to be anything but loving and supportive. Kanen had understood, thoroughly, and only after he'd assured Hunith that Merlin's sexuality really wouldn't change the way he felt for the boy, had Hunith fully agreed to the proposal.

It'd warmed Merlin's heart to know that his mother loved him that much and was willing to risk her own happiness to make sure that he wasn't abused.

But Hunith could sometimes be a _bit too _ supportive.

One of the ways the proud mama was a little...too...supportive was the way in which she was constantly trying to hook up Merlin with any cute, random gay guy she met. Usually Kanen would try to curb her matchmaking enthusiasm (or call Merlin to warn him of the new 'potential' when he couldn't stop Hunith on time), but thankfully with this pregnancy Hunith had been too busy to try and hook Merlin up anymore.

Which was good, because with _Uther _starting to try and line him up with 'eligible, worthy chaps', Merlin didn't think he'd be able to withstand them _both_ at the same time.

"_Mer_lin?"

Jumping at _that_ voice, Merlin was shaken out of his thoughts and turned, realizing that Arthur had spotted him and was coming towards him. "Hello."

"_What_ are you doing here?" Arthur wanted to know, raising an eyebrow as he rested his arm on the shelf next to Merlin, bringing him somewhat into Merlin's personal space as Arthur's face adopted its usual smirk. "Couldn't stay away from me, could you?"

Merlin rolled his eyes at him.

"Merlin came to see that you were doing okay on your first day of work." Freya informed Arthur.

Arthur's face lost its smirk, looking surprised as he looked at his flatmate. "You did?"

"No." Merlin shook his head.

"He was worried about you." Freya continued.

Arthur blinked, an odd expression on his face. "You...were?"

"_No_." Merlin announced strongly.

Arthur watched him, face expressionless.

Freya looked between the two of them and then giggled, slinking off towards the shop's phone...mumbling something about calling Hunith to RSVP.

Merlin cleared his throat, wiping his palms on his skinny jeans "Freya says that you're bringing in the business. She seems happy so far with your work."

"You _were_ worried." Arthur looked shocked.

Merlin frowned, looking away. "Yeah, well, I didn't want you to lose your job just because of your _attitude_. Your father is always telling me about how smart you are, and how far you could go in life if you just applied yourself, and-."

"He said that?"

It was the sound of his voice that made Merlin turn to look at Arthur.

The blonde looked a little pale and confused.

"Of course. All he does is speak about your potential." Merlin wondered why this had come as such a shock to the handsome man. "Uther mightn't be the most loving individual, and I know that you two don't have the best of relationships, but your father knows your strengths-and just wants to help you get over your weaknesses."

Arthur was silent, looking away, face troubled. "He just doesn't want me to bring shame to the Pendragon name."

"Oh, there's a bit of that as well." Merlin had to agree. "But you should hear the way your father talks about you, Arthur. He's _proud_. Of course, he has an utterly snobbish way of putting it, but you can _hear_ the pride in your father's voice when he talks about you and what you're doing and how well you're doing it. And he _knows_ you can get better grades because according to him you outshone everyone in all of your schools and even the _teachers_ learnt things from you."

Arthur leaned heavier against the shelf. "How would _he_ know? He never even went to _one_ of my school functions. None of the Parent/Teacher meetings. He doesn't even know what _sports_ I play, much less has ever gone to _one_ of my games. He never even _met_ my teachers."

Merlin frowned at that thought.

While alive, Balinor had been the epitome of the embarrassingly proud father. Merlin mightn't have been into _sports_, but any sort of activity he was in, anything he did, Balinor and Hunith were there cheering him on. He'd always known that no matter how _poorly_ he might perform, his parents were there and proud. When Balinor had died Hunith hadn't let it keep her from cheering her son on, and then, when Kanen married Hunith when Merlin was thirteen, he'd taken the boy aside and told him that he wasn't trying to take his father's place, but that he'd like to be Merlin's friend and be there to support him. And then he'd asked if he'd mind if he went to cheer.

So the rest of Merlin's teenaged years Kanen and Hunith were there cheering him on.

He just couldn't imagine being that kid on the sidelines, seeing the other children smiling with their proud parents, while he stood all alone.

Something inside of Merlin _hurt _at the thought of Arthur having to go through that.

"What sports do you play?"

Arthur looked up, a little confused. "Rugby...soccer...lacrosse...some basketball."

"Playing in any team?" Merlin wanted to know.

By now Arthur was blinking, an odd, small smile forming on his lips. "Not official. No. But the boys and I play others for fun."

"Oh." Merlin nodded, looking away.

Arthur looked at him in silence before that odd smile grew and he shook his head. "There's something about you, Merlin. Just when I think I have you pegged down, you pull the rug right from under me and leave me even more confused and intrigued."

"You'd be bored if I were any other way." Merlin shrugged that off, chuckling.

Arthur chuckled as well, shaking his head. "You odd, _odd_ man."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Well, my break is over. I have to be getting back." He shoved his hands into his pockets, making his way towards the door. "Don't scare off the customers by being an utter _prat_."

Arthur scoffed behind him. "I'll have you know you're the _only one_ who thinks I'm a prat."

Merlin turned as he crossed the doorway. "No. I'm the only one not seduced by your looks enough to lose all reason and be silent in hopes of getting into your pants."

"Enough?" Arthur called, walking towards the doorway.

Merlin stopped backing away, a little confused. "Enough what?"

Arthur reached the doorway and grinned at him, reaching for Merlin's scarf as he played with it. "You said you were the only one not seduced _enough_." He smirked as he rose his gaze from where he was playing with the red scarf, up to Merlin's face. "Means you're _a little_ seduced."

Neither noticed Freya hanging on every word, whispering heatedly into the phone.

Merlin cleared his throat and looked away. "I think what happened earlier in bed was enough to prove that I don't find you physically repulsive, Pendragon."

Arthur leaned in closer, into Merlin, fingers clasped around the scarf. "So...about this _reward_ system you were talking about earlier..."

Merlin frowned, a little confused.

Reward system?

What reward system?

"What if I wanted it implemented?" Arthur wanted to know in a casual tone of voice.

_What_ reward system?

Merlin looked at Arthur, still confused. "What exactly are you saying?"

Arthur opened his mouth.

Someone cleared her throat. "A-Arthur?"

They turned as one, Arthur still leaning into Merlin's personal space, clasping his scarf, to see a fidgety redhead.

Arthur frowned at her. "How do you know my name?"

She was clutching a book to her heart. "I-I bought this earlier? I-..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, looking her over and over before making a guess. "Sonya."

"_Sophia_." She corrected, giving Merlin a long look before looking back at Arthur and smiling. "I finished re-reading and was wondering if there was anything else you could recommend me?"

Arthur sighed. "I'm kinda on break right now and-."

"No, you're _not_." Merlin corrected, slipping out from Arthur's grip and taking a couple of teps back. "Plus, I gotta go to my work anyway too." He began to walk away.

"Oi! Merlin!" Arthur called after him. "We weren't finished talking!"

Merlin kept walking. "Later."

Back to Arthur, he frowned, fixing his scarf, silently thanking Sophia for the interruption so he could have some time to get his thoughts together once more.

And more importantly, by the next time he talked to Arthur, he needed to know _what_ 'reward system' had Arthur been _talking_ about.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I'm _telling_ you, there were _sparks_." Freya whispered into the phone, watching Arthur as he watched Merlin leave, a genuinely disappointed look on his face. "And he spent most of the time we were together this morning asking me about Merlin. He was trying to do it in a subtle 'give me more to taunt him about' way, but it was obvious that he really was interested in Merlin and too embarrassed (or too much of a boy) to come right out and tell me that." She brought a hand to her blushing cheek. "Oh, he's s_o utterly besotted_. Its heart-warming."

"Are you sure about this now?" Gwen wanted to know. "He might be playing with Merlin you know. And we need to keep an eye on those types. Merlin's suffered enough after Edwin and Will for us to let _another _bastard have it at him."

"True true." Hunith nodded, also on the conference call.

"_Who_ has seen them together out of the three of us?" Freya wanted to know. "Yes, of course, _me_. You two haven't even met Arthur yet. I'm _telling_ you, he _really_ likes Merlin. He _really_ does. Maybe even more than he realizes."

"He sounds like a smart young man." Hunith finally announced, sounding more pleased and less wary than she had moments ago.

"Hunith! Don't let yourself be swayed by the promise of darlingly precious adopted grandchildren!" Gwen announced firmly. "We must test this Arthur Pendragon for ourselves! That _is_ why we planned on having the party tomorrow, remember?"

"Yes, yes." Hunith sighed. "But we mustn't be _too_ hard on him. I don't _want_ to _scare_ him off." She paused. "When I was with Uther he was a bit of a prat, yes, I'll admit. But he was a fine, misunderstood man. He wasn't the man for me, but who says that this isn't fate? Maybe _his son_ is made for _my son_."

"Oh, he _is_." Freya smiled, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

Gwen sighed. "I see I'm going to have to be the voice of reason here. The level-headed one. Freya is swayed by this bloke's looks and the thought of him and Merlin shagging endlesly into eternity...and Hunith has been bought by the thought of fate and grandchildren."

"They'd adopt the _loveliest_ grandchildren." Hunith was assured despite never having met Arthur personally. "Any child of Uther's would make sure of that."

Freya smiled, before her eyes widened. "I have to go! Arthur's coming back with a customer!"

And so she hung up without waiting to hear whatever it was Gwen was trying to say.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. **

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Merlin was halfway to the pet store when he finally realized _what_ 'reward system' Arthur had been referring to, and it was a good thing he out of eyesight from the bookstore otherwise Arthur would have _never _let him live down tripping on air and falling on his arse in the middle of the walkway. The boy had managed to pick himself up and somehow get to his job in one piece, confused and dazed, not exactly sure how to react to what had been suggested. He knew, obviously, that Arthur harbored some sort of backwards attraction to him. The morning in the bed was enough to prove that there was a spark there, but this guy was a player and he didn't...

Merlin cleared his throat, going through the rest of his day in a daze.

He made countless errors, tripped a couple of times, and jammed his finger in the cash register _twice_.

Lancelot's words rung in his ear.

Arthur's similar ones followed right after.

This was a sign.

It had to be.

For the good of Arthur's well-being Merlin was going to have to snog him.

Repeatedly.

Daily even if that were the case.

Merlin gulped.

He-he was an adult.

He could-snog with no strings attached.

Merlin's gaze went to the phone.

He should wait until they were home alone.

He _really_ should.

He reached for the phone and looked around.

The shop was empty.

Merlin dialed the number.

"Freya's Very Cool Collection Of Books You Didn't Realize You Needed Or Wanted Until You Came Inside And Took A Look." Arthur droned out in a bored fashion, somehow making that mouthful Freya _refused_ to rename seem easy to say. "Arthur speaking. How may I be of service?"

"Were you serious?" Merlin narrowed his eyes. "About the reward system?"

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur asked in surprise. "Is this you?"

"_Were_ you serious?"

There was a pause. "Are you considering it?"

Merlin frowned. "Would it work?"

There was another pause. "You _are_ considering it."

Frustrated and a little embarrassed, Merlin hung up.

His cellular rung.

He looked down and pulled it out from his apron, seeing PRAT flashing on his Caller I.D.

He answered it. "Yes?"

"We need to get together to arrange the conditions and such." Arthur announced, voice pure business.

"Conditions?" Merlin asked, bemused.

"See you home." And with that Arthur hung up.

Merlin blinked, and looked at his cellular.

It rang again, but this time the name read: MORGANA.

Merlin blinked.

He hadn't given Morgana his phone number.

Merlin's eyes widened when he remembered Morgana taking so long while programming her number into his. Obviously she'd called herself for a split second to get his number.

That was devious.

"Hello?"

"Hello Merlin, we just got a call from Uther Pendragon's secretary saying that he wants us to come to the studio to do a live performance for him." Morgana announced in lieu of a greeting. "Should we be celebrating or is this some plot of his to get in our knickers?"

Merlin snorted in amusement. "It's legit-though I'm sure he wouldn't be adverse to getting in your knickers. He is a man after all, and you are all very beautiful."

"Both quiet true." Morgana hummed. "What about _you_, though, Merlin? Do _you_ wanna get in my knickers?"

Merlin went red and choked on saliva.

Morgana giggled before hanging up.

Merlin looked at his phone.

Wow.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Uther leaned back in his chair looking at a picture of a pregnant Igraine. It'd taken so many years for him to be able to take out her pictures and hang them around the house again. And now that his intense agony at her loss had dimmed to a dull sadness, Uther had to think, once again, what a fuck up he was. The man sighed as he traced the line of her protruding stomach, thinking of how different things would have been if he'd pulled things together so many years earlier.

He could have a son right now.

Or, at least, a son that didn't detest him.

Uther sighed.

The money Arthur had owed the loan shark really hadn't been that much, not by Pendragon standards at least, but Uther was glad that it'd been more than Arthur's allowance alone could cover. It'd been Uther's bargaining chip, and it meant that Uther had placed the boy under Merlin's care.

He paused, wondering how Merlin was doing.

He would usually call and demand a lunch together, but Uther wasn't sure how to handle things now that Arthur was in the mix.

He didn't want the fact that Merlin was friends with him turn Arthur off of becoming his friend.

While he sometimes fantasized that Arthur would turn gay and fall desperately in love with Merlin, thus uniting everyone in one big, happy family, Uther knew not to delude himself. Arthur might have been suspiciously without argument when Uther had told him the condition meant he would have to move in with Merlin, but maybe it was because after that stalking session Arthur didn't know Uther knew about, Arthur had seen something in Merlin that he wanted in himself.

That was the whole idea to this plan of course.

Though, of course, if Arthur _did_ magically begin preferring cock to cunt Uther would gladly point out some choice orphanages after the right amount of waiting period.

Uther _did_ need another heir since Arthur didn't seem to have any plans of running the record label...and who better than a grandchild he'd helped choose?

He'd be a better grandfather than a father, Uther reckoned.

Of course, if Arthur continued to be straight Uther hoped that Merlin would help _refine_ Arthur's taste in women so that the woman he ultimately married and had a child with would be a lady Uther wouldn't detest inviting into his home-and who he could be proud to call a daughter.

And he'd helped _Merlin_ and whatever bloke was smart enough to snatch him up adopt, if only because he knew Hunith would never forgive Merlin if he didn't bring her any grandchildren to dote on.

"Sir, Lady of the Lake have arrived." His assistant's voice announced through the intercom.

Uther put down the picture of Igraine, and sighed.

Time to put his Game Face on and face the music...literally.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Hunith was going over the photos again.

But not the baby photos.

No.

In the Advent of the Great Party she'd pulled out a private collection, one no one but herself knew she had.

It was the Chronicles of Merlin's Heartbreaks.

So _what_ if there were only two men who'd broken her baby's heart?

That was _enough_ to be chronicled.

In detail.

Because Hunith had always gone a little overboard when it came to scrap-booking-and her son.

So the Chronicles had in _detail_ everything about the two men who'd broken her boy's heart.

There was Will.

The scoundrel.

Stolen her boy's innocence he had-Hunith bet he (nor Merlin) knew that little piece of information but she did because she was a mother and she knew _everything_.

She reached for a pickle and dipped it in the chocolate sauce before nibbling on it, eyeing the scrapbook.

Will Ealdor was a trouble maker from the start, but he'd made friends with Merlin during the time of Balinor's death when a solitary Merlin really didn't have anyone his age to lean on, and so Hunith had let his mischief slide. She'd noticed the growing difference between the relationship between the boys but had kept her silence, even when she found suspicious stains on the bed sheets and such. Merlin being homosexual had always been a suspicion of hers and she'd accepted that side of him fully, but she hadn't known if _Will_ was the best person to be homosexual with.

And apparently, Will had felt the same way.

After two years of being _more_ than just friends, Will had broken it off, saying that he just really wasn't gay.

With a 'we can still be mates' he'd gotten himself a girlfriend, and Hunith had had to watch her son suffer through his first heartache.

She _still_ gave Will and his pig-nosed boyfriend-stealing wife the evil eye whenever she saw them.

Hunith frowned as she reached the middle of the large scrap-book.

Part two.

Edwin Muirden.

She sighed.

Now _there_ was a boy with a sob story.

Merlin had met the medical student in his first year of uni.

She'd known something was up when all of a sudden his conversations with her consisted of Edwin this and Edwin that, but she'd waited for Merlin to make the big news about falling in love with the boy who had the tragic past and needed someone stable and loving in his life. Edwin's parents had died in a tragic fire that he'd only barely managed to get out of, and he'd spent his childhood being shoved from one foster family to the other, and Merlin was a tender heart, unable to bear the thought.

Hunith had to admit that the story had touched her heart too, and she'd welcomed him as she had once done with Will.

And like his predecessor, Edwin had broken her boy's heart.

After only a couple of months of living together Edwin asked Merlin to move out, saying that he'd found someone else who treasured him and understood him better than Merlin ever could, and that this other person was _the one_. Merlin had been devastated, it was the first time she'd actually seen her soon piss-drunk.

So when, a month later, she found out that this 'soulmate' of Edwin's had been cheating on him the whole time and had left him for someone else, Hunith didn't deny that she'd sneered in vicious vindication.

Even _Kanen_ had felt viciously happy at the news.

Merlin never commented on it.

Hunith sighed, closing the book.

Of course, there _was_ Lancelot in that list of heartbreaks, but Hunith really couldn't hold it against him because the boy had never really _known_ that Merlin had been in love with him. Lancelot was sweet, charming, loyal, noble, and terribly straight. It'd been obvious from the first moment she'd laid eyes on him. She'd _known_ he'd break her boy's heart, and yet she'd also known that Lancelot was the type of guy to cherish a friendship and was one of those terribly old-fashioned souls who would _die_ for a friend if he had to.

She adored him almost as much as Merlin did.

Of course, she'd felt saddened when she realized that upon meeting each other for the first time that Lancelot and Gwen had fallen truly, madly, _deeply_ in love (like the song-which she played whenever they were over) but she couldn't hold it against them. Especially not when Gwen came to talk to her in private. Gwen didn't have a mother and had spent her childhood coming to consider Hunith as her mother as well (which Hunith only encouraged), and Gwen had confessed to being in love with Lancelot, and his asking her to be his girlfriend, but she'd cried that she couldn't because of Merlin's obvious feelings for him.

Merlin obviously thought he was being completely sneaky in hiding his feelings, but Hunith and Gwen had known him since forever, and while Hunith had known it would hurt her son, she'd told Gwen to accept Lancelot. Because Lancelot wasn't the boy for her son-but she knew without a doubt that Lancelot was the boy for Gwen.

And Merlin had admitted that a couple of times, how utterly _perfect_ they were for each other.

Of course, he'd looked miserable at the time, and Hunith had felt horrid for her part in Gwen and Lancelot getting together, but now Hunith had some hope.

Because Merlin wasn't idolizing Uther's boy like he had Will, Edwin, and Lancelot in turn.

He was seeing him as a human, full of faults and problems.

And yet, from what she'd heard from Lancelot and Freya, Merlin was obviously very much attracted-even if he was in denial about it.

And both Freya and Lancelot had admitted that _yes_, Arthur was a total _arse_, but something shifted in him when he was around Merlin.

And his eyes always seemed to follow him.

And Hunith couldn't help but think of fate and such things she got called sentimental about.

She dipped the pickle into the chocolate sauce again.

She had a good feeling about Arthur Pendragon.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You can't be serious." Merlin sputtered, looking up from the multi-chaptered document piled in front of him on the table.

"Every business arrangement needs to be cemented in an agreement." Arthur declared, suddenly very business-like, as he sat on the other side of the table, hands clasped over the desk. "Of course, this is the first, rough draft. It has what I bring to this arrangement and what I expect from it, and there's a sub-section for you to fill in what _you_ bring to the arrangement and what you would expect out of it. You can go over it tonight and fill in your portion and if there are any questions or problems we will hash them out tomorrow night during our next meeting. Then, once we have both agreed to the terms, we'll sign these agreements and I'll have my lawyer file them."

"Wait, lawyer?" Merlin squeaked. "Don't you think you're going a _little_ overboard here?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'm a Pendragon. We do _not_ do things half-sies."

"But a _lawyer_?" Merlin tried once more, eyeing the large document in front of him suspiciously before his gaze rose to the very serious Arthur. "We're not starting a business together."

"No, but we're establishing a partnership." Arthur replied easily, obviously not getting the double-meaning that word could have. "It's important we both know exactly what we're getting into beforehand. It will save us from future mishaps or misunderstandings."

Merlin opened his mouth and then closed it because, well, it kinda made sense.

He cleared his throat and finally reached for the document, browsing through it, surprised at how professionally it'd been created. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at the blonde. "Did you do this yourself?"

"Yeah. So?" Arthur asked, suddenly defensive.

"No, it's just-really well done. I mean, you have the different headers and footers, and even a table of contents." Merlin mumbled, continuing to browse through. "It's actually...kinda impressive."

Arthur paused, surprise obvious on his face. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." Merlin admitted, putting the thick thing back down. "How did you learn to do all that up?"

The blonde cleared his throat, obvious uncomfortable, as he leaned hard on his chair, tilting it back on its back legs a little. "My only _real_ girlfriend was studying to be an Administrative Assistant, and made me learn all she did so that I could grill her on what she was doing and let her know if she was doing it properly or not." He snickered. "She was an utter mess and dropped out later on, but it kinda stuck with me."

Merlin was surprised at the pang he felt realizing that the prat had actually _cared_ about this girl. "What was her name?"

Suddenly Arthur's face closed up and he frowned, rightening his seat once more. "Doesn't matter. We broke up and she's long gone." He pushed up to his feet. "I'm going out with the boys, I'll be late so don't wait up on me."

"Like I would." Merlin muttered moodily to himself, gaze going back to the document. "But don't stay out too late. You have classes early tomorrow."

Arthur smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _mum_." He grabbed his wallet and slid it into the back pocket of his jeans, making his way towards the door.

"Oi!" Merlin turned in his seat. "My mum is having a going away thing for my friends Lancelot and Guinevere, and she wants you there."

Arthur froze, back to Merlin, hand half-outstretched to the door. "Lancelot is going away?"

"Yeah." Merlin sighed, trying to imagine his life without either of his best friends and unable to do so. "He's joined the Peace Corps, and since Gwen can't live without him for two years she's going along as well."

There was a moment's silence, and then Arthur turned to face Merlin, face made up in confusion. "Wait_._ Who the bloody hell is this _Gwen_ bird?"

"Guinevere, my other best friend, and Lancelot's girlfriend. You haven't met her yet." Merlin replied with a shrug. "She wants to meet you though, before she leaves."

"Wait, wait, Lance-alot has a _girlfriend_?" Arthur took a couple of steps towards Merlin, confusion all over his face, and it grew when Merlin nodded. "But I thought he and you were shagging each other?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, having known that. "I don't really know _why_ you automatically assumed that day that he and I were together, but we're not. It's why I told you that day that even if you liked Lancelot, he wouldn't be interested in you. He's straighter than...something really straight."

Arthur just looked at him as if his whole world had been shaken upside down and then thrown into a bottomless pit. "So you and Lancelot aren't...together."

"No." Merlin couldn't believe that he had to repeat that. "Lancelot and I are not together, have never been together, and never will be together."

"_Seriously_?" Arthur seemed to find it hard to believe.

Merlin was feeling a little annoyed. "_Seriously_."

Arthur made a face, gazing a little off to his right, mumbling something to himself.

"What was that?" Merlin enquired, almost _sure_ Arthur had insulted him for some reason or the other.

Arthur shook his head and turned to Merlin. "So you're actually _single_."

"Not that it's any of your _business_, but at the moment _yeah_, I'm not seeing anyone-male nor female."

Once more mumbling something to himself that Merlin just couldn't make out, Arthur suddenly stormed towards the table and yanked the document back. "In light of new information, this needs alteration. You just _live_ to annoy me, don't you, _Mer_lin?"

"Excuse me?" Merlin gasped.

"See? _This_ is why things need to be spelled out and known from before. To avoid misunderstandings like this one." Arthur berated him, shaking the document at him. "If you had been truthful and up front to me from the beginning I wouldn't have to go back over this and make the alterations and edits that need to be done."

"Well excuse _me_ for not-." Merlin glared.

"You're forgiven." Arthur replied loftily, interrupting his rant. "Next time though, I expect better from you."

Merlin felt his blood pressure rising as he clenched his fists. "Is that in the contract as well?"

"No..." Arthur suddenly grinned. "But that's a good idea. _See_? You're being more useful already!"

Merlin bit on the inside of his cheek to keep his words from leaving his mouth.

"I'll have this back by the end of the night." Arthur promised, though it felt more like a threat somehow.

The dark haired youth suddenly wondered why he felt slightly scared.

What could have possibly changed so drastically in their 'arrangement' to have Arthur going from business-like seriousness...to evil glee?

"See you later." Once more sounding somewhat like a threat, Arthur grinned and exited the flat, document in hand.

Merlin watched him go, wary, but he shook it off, telling himself that he was just being paranoid.

But he had to admit, he was _really_ curious about what exactly was in that multi-chaptered document Arthur had drawn up. Seriously. It was _thick_. What could have Arthur have cooked up that was in such detail-and would have to have 'alterations' and 'edits' due to Merlin's being single? Merlin really couldn't see that his being single affected anything at all. So this was intriguing and nerve-wrecking as he spent the rest of the night trying to study. It was unfortunately very hard to do, since his mind kept on going to that damned document, and to the girl that had obviously meant something to Arthur. He wondered what she'd been like, and why things hadn't worked out in the end.

Maybe she just hadn't been able to deal with Arthur's pratness.

Or his gambling.

Merlin made a face as he chewed on his pencil's eraser.

It was ridiculous that some anonymous woman could intrigue him this much. He didn't know anything about her except that she was Arthur's only 'real' girlfriend and that she'd tried unsuccessfully to be an Administrative Assistant...but this woman intrigued Merlin completely. He'd seen Arthur's face shift from its usual arrogance to a softer version of himself, and even though it'd only been for a couple of seconds its been enough for Merlin to see that this faceless, nameless woman had actually meant something to Arthur. And he was almost sure that Arthur hadn't been the one to end the relationship.

Hearing his phone ring, Merlin reached for it and answered without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Hey Merlin." Morgana surprised him. "I just wanted to thank you, Lady of the Lake just signed a deal with Uther Pendragon and we're all still somewhat shocked. It's hard to believe that it's actually happening."

"I'm so happy for you." Merlin smiled, a genuine fan of the fledgling group. "You girls are serious talent, and I knew that once Uther heard you in person he'd be as blown away with you as I was."

"You're too sweet." Morgana replied. "Lady of the Lake are going to be having a little party this weekend to celebrate and we want you to come. If it wasn't for you telling Uther about us we'd still be unknowns."

"Tell me the address and I'll be there." Merlin promised, writing down the address and time.

"Oh, and I also wanted to apologize for being so brazen earlier. I couldn't help it. You're so cute." Morgana sighed. "But Uther set me straight and I think I can let you go happily knowing that it's because I don't have the right equipment, and not because there's some other girl."

"Huh?" Merlin frowned, a little confused.

"And on that line," Morgana declared. "Uther says you're single...and so knowing what I _do_ know...my brother has the hots for you, so expect to meet him at the party. He can be a little_ introverted_ but he's a really nice guy once you get to know him. And you will. At the party." And with that, she hung up.

For a moment Merlin could only look at his phone in confusion, and then it all made sense.

Morgana must have somehow made her interest in him known, and Uther (the villain) obviously must have some interest in her himself because he'd made Merlin out to be completely gay so she'd lose interest.

The cad.

Merlin could see where Arthur had gotten his pratness from.

Vowing to put _both_ Pendragons in their place before he died, Merlin went to his room.

He had a feeling that he was going to need a good night's rest to deal with Arthur's new and improved contract.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Merlin was truly worried, wondering where the _real_ Arthur Pendragon was and who this doppelganger was who was pretending to be him in front of Merlin's friends and family. This Arthur, obviously not the true one, was even being nice to _Lancelot_, which in itself only proved that this was an impostor. Merlin could only stand in the corner, cradling the same glass of wine he'd been holding all night, and watch this mirror-image of his prattish roommate charm the knickers off of everyone, his mum in particular. Gwen had tried to be the one who questioned and interrogated like an overprotective parent, but Arthur had quickly won her over as well, and she was hugging Lancelot's arm, joining in with Hunith, giggling. Freya, well, Arthur had Freya eating out of his palms.

"I don't know where you found that one, but I want him around more." Kanen declared, joining Merlin in the corner, cradling his glass of whiskey. "Your mother hasn't giggled this long without a moodswing since she discovered the pregnancy, and a minute without tears is a million years of happiness for me."

"I find it so humorous how terrified you are of her." Merlin let his stepfather know, taking a sip of his wine.

"God knows I love your mother Merlin, you know I do too, but Hunith has this look that she gives me sometimes when I annoy her too much..." Kanen shivered. "Not even Mean Marty's evil eye scared me as much. And she just about lamped me the other night because I went out with the boys and came home a little lagered up...and forgot to buy her the ice cream she's craving."

"Did you go out and get her her ice cream?" Merlin inquired with evil amusement.

"Like a rat up a drainpipe." Kana admitted, taking a long sip of his whiskey.

Merlin smiled, reaching out to pat the older man's back consolingly. "And you thought you'd be living a safer existence when you left the life of crime for the tiny nurse with a heart of gold. If only you'd known..."

"_Brat_." Kanen chuckled, reaching out and messing with Merlin's hair affectionately before pulling away, sharing a smile with his stepson. "How have you been doing? Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine." The pale young man shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry K, if I need anything I know I can count on you and mum."

"Good." Kanen nodded, his gaze going to where his wife was sharing scandalized yet amused looks with Freya over a story Arthur was telling. "What's he like when he's not charming the knickers off of everyone?"

"A total arse." Merlin chuckled, taking another sip. "And utter, abominable prat."

"You fancy him, huh?" Kanen deduced.

"He has a six-pack." Merlin shrugged. "Basically I'm taking care of him for his father, trying to show him how to do things the normal, wholesome way."

"Wholesome." Kanen blinked.

"I'm wholesome." Merlin grumbled, before making a face. "Okay, maybe not _wholesome_, but compared to his lifestyle before I'm the bloody _Brady Bunch_."

"Never could stand them." Kanen made a face, finishing his glass. "They were always so annoying and _chirpy_."

Merlin had to agree to that.

"I better go and convince your mother she wants to sit down a little. She's having so much fun she's forgetting the doctor told her to take it easy." Passing Merlin his empty glass, Kanen went towards his yawning yet entertained wife.

Merlin watched them for a moment before finishing his own glass and taking them both to the kitchen, where already a stack of dirty dishes were piling up in the sink. He shook his head, rolled up his sleeves and took off his bracelets and rings before starting the cleanup. He knew that with his mother yawning the party would soon be breaking up, and in her condition she shouldn't have to be stuck with all of the cleaning. And Kanen looked exhausted from doing his best to make sure Hunith actually rested.

"Really? You leave the party to _clean_?"

Merlin sent a look over his shoulder, from which hung a hand towel, and gave this Arthur-doppelganger a small smile. "Mom's about to collapse any moment so I figured it was a good time to start the cleaning."

"Why?" Arthur asked, confused. "Just leave everything to the maid whenever she comes tomorrow."

Merlin chuckled, shaking his head, remembering just how different their worlds were. "They don't have a maid, Arthur, mom works all day or night depending on her shift at the hospital, and when she gets some time here she has to clean." He blew at a lock of dark hair that fell in his face as he continued to wash the dishes. "And now that she's pregnant she gets tired more often and considering her age the doc has basically told her not to do too much..."

He let that sentence drag off into nothingness, just shrugging, blowing once more at that unruly lock of hair that kept falling into his face.

Arthur turned and left.

Merlin gazed back in the direction the blonde had disappeared in before sighing, not exactly sure why he was disappointed or surprised that Arthur had left to find more entertaining company.

"Merlin!" Gwen entered the kitchen, bringing in more dirty dishes, having already known that he'd be in there beginning the cleaning. "He's _gorgeous_."

The pale male chuckled, shaking his head. "I never realized you were so _shallow_, Gwen."

"Hush." She rested the dirty dishes down and hugged him from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she hugged him. "I love you Mer, you know that right?"

"Yeah." He smiled sadly, rubbing his head against hers. "And I'm gonna miss you."

"And me you." She whispered, voice choking slightly before she pressed a kiss to his shoulder and pulled away. "I'm going to start picking up and cleaning the living room. K finally convinced Hunith to go to bed and she made me promise to tell you to come and say goodbye before you leave."

"I always do." Merlin chuckled, pausing before turning, soap-suddy plate in his hands as he gazed at his best friend. "What do you think of him?"

"Arthur? Charming." Gwen replied, backing away slowly. "Could tell he wanted to be, though."

"I'm still not sure that's really him." Merlin chuckled. "He must really have wanted to make a good impression on you guys."

"Wonder why..." Gwen chuckled, backing out of the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Merlin continued with that he was doing, adding the pile of dirty dishes Gwen had brought to the already half full deep sink.

Hearing footsteps he figured it was Lancelot bringing in whatever Gwen had left behind, blowing at the strand of hair once more.

"That is so annoying." Arthur informed him, reaching around and clipping something in his hair, keeping the lock back and in place out of his face.

Merlin froze before his hand when up to his hair in curiousity.

"It's one of your mom's hair-clips, the plain ones. I saw it on one of the tables back there and figured she wouldn't mind you borrowing it." Arthur informed him, leaning his hip against the sink. "Your mother...she is very sweet."

Merlin could hear the soft sadness in Arthur's voice, wondering, once more, who the hell this guy was.

Then again, Arthur had never known his own mother, and being around Hunith had maybe made him contemplate about what his own mother might have been like.

"So...about the contract." Arthur cleared his throat, back to business and all weirdness gone. "I left the revised copy on your bed before we left. You can go over it tonight and have your section for me by tomorrow. I'll read it during my break at the bookstore and then tomorrow night we can go over everything."

"I still think we an do this without having a _contract_ in the mix." Merlin declared, shaking his head, turning his back on Arthur to concentrate on the washing once more.

"How did you survive without a maid?" Arthur seemed to be talking to himself, shaking his head.

"Most people don't have maids, you know." Merlin informed him, finding it surreal that he was having this conversation. "Only rich people have them."

"Not true. All my friends growing up had maids, and butlers." Arthur countered.

Merlin chuckled. "You went to a rich kids school! All of your friends...at least the ones I met that night...are rich!"

Arthur mumbled something under his breath before his gaze went to the sink. "So you grew up doing the household chores? That why you're so prissy and finicky about the chores getting done at the flat?"

"I'm not prissy or finicky." Merlin rolled his eyes. "I just refuse to let you leave your clothes and junk lying all around the flat. I'd try to overlook it more if it was just your room...but I found your boxers on the couch this morning." He blinked, suddenly remembering that incident. "What _were_ your boxers doing on the couch anyway?"

Arthur shrugged. "Why ask me?"

"Because they're _your_ boxers." Merlin replied, unable to see how that wasn't obvious.

Arthur scoffed, apparently still not seeing the point.

The bickering and banter continued on and it only served to assure Merlin that this truly was Arthur and not some doppelganger like he'd been suspecting all night. The blonde prat provoked, antagonized, teased and taunted him until the dishes were washed and put away, the mess cleaned, the room swept, and everything put in order. Merlin said his goodbyes to Gwen and Lancelot, hugging them tightly, before going to his mother's room to tell her goodnight.

"I really don't need to be in bed." Hunith yawned, half asleep already.

Merlin sent her a tender smile as he reached down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight mum."

She hummed, closed her eyes, and smiled, drifting completely to sleep.

He gazed at her for a moment, Arthur's situation reminding him once more how lucky he was.

Shaking his head Merlin left the room and hugged Kanen before following the awaiting Arthur out to catch a cab back to their flat.

Merlin knew he should probably give the contract waiting on him a looksie before sleeping, but he was just too tired to do so, and collapsed in a tired heap on the bed next to it.

Tomorrow he'd have enough time to go over the contract and finally be able to see what in the world that prat had planned.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Merlin knew he was supposed to have revised everything last night and left it for Arthur this morning to go over, but he hadn't had the time and refused to sign anything that he hadn't read over...especially if it was that thick...so he'd stolen out early that morning with the contract and found himself going over it during the whole morning. It was detailed and worded very professionally, with sub-clauses and footnotes and citations from only the gods knew where. It was damned impressive, and Merlin really didn't know why Arthur wasn't studying law, because he'd be a damned good lawyer.

The pale man was admittedly distracted the whole day, so it was good that the day was a slow one, and he had time to just sit at the register and read, turning over the pages and going over every sentence with a fined tooth comb. A couple of the things stated within were kinda shocking, some were kinda hilarious...and some were kinda scary and very serious.

** {} Both Mr. Arthur Pendragon and Mr. Merlin Emrys agree to take tests to prove they're free of any STDs.**

This once made Merlin make up his face. They weren't going to have _sex_...but he could still understand Arthur asking for this, so he nodded and just continued reading on until he came to another clause.

**{} To avoid any drama with outside sources, both Mr. Arthur Pendragon and Mr. Merlin Emrys agree to abstain from any sort of romantic or sexual relationship with anyone else while they cohabit in Mr. Emrys' flat.**

Merlin's eyes widened, his lips parting.

_Seriously_?

He couldn't date anyone?

_Why_?

No!

He couldn't agree to this one!

His mother and Uther and now apparently _Morgana_ were all trying to hook him up with random people and if he couldn't explain to them _why_ he couldn't say yes to any of these dates... he shivered, highlighting that part so he could find it and bring it up later that evening. He was helping Arthur, that didn't mean that Merlin should close himself off to the possibility of finding love. He knew he was attracted to Arthur, and that the blonde obviously had some bi-curious attraction towards him, but Arthur Pendragon was not going to be the Man of his Dreams, the Knight in Form-Fitting Leather who would whisk him away on the back of his Ducatti to a lifetime of hardcore ravaging. The blonde just wasn't that man.

So while Merlin wouldn't be _suffering_ with this reward system, he did _not_ want it to get in the way of finding his true love. What if one of the chaps Uther introduced him to, or even Morgana's brother, was his one true love? He wouldn't be able to do anything and have to let them slip away because of some contract with this prat.

Merlin wouldn't have that.

All his life he'd wanted to find someone who would love him the way his father had loved his mother...and then like Kanen loved her.

He'd been hurt before, by both Will and Edwin, and while he'd been heartbroken they'd never been able to destroy him fully or the belief that somewhere out there was the one for him.

It was that strong belief system that'd helped him go through the gay bashing he'd received in high school and hidden from his overprotective, kind-hearted mother, and had been his fuel to continue on despite everything. He knew that somewhere in this world was a heart that beat in time with his, and he wouldn't let himself forget that somewhere someone else was waiting for _him_ and going through shit and fuckery and bashing and all sorts of trials because he knew _Merlin_ would one day come into his life.

It's why he could easily say that while he was attracted physically to Arthur, that he'd never have the fear of falling in love with the prat.

Merlin had already gone through that whole 'being with a guy who was straight before being with you' when he'd been with Will, and he knew that most of these cases ended with the guy deciding he was straight and returning to his previous ways. He also had gone through that 'I have a damaged past and need someone to heal me' thing when he'd been with Edwin, and knew that mostly the ones you healed ended up being perfect partners...for someone else. And, to top it off, he'd already gone through the 'I'm way out of your league and will never consider you seriously as a partner, or might not ever consider you as a partner but despite our polar opposite characters we easily could become best mates' thing with Lancelot...even if Lancelot had done everything obliviously, never knowing the way Merlin's heart broke more and more every time he had to be happy for Lancelot and Gwen.

Merlin had already gone through every single thing that defined a relationship with Arthur, he'd been there, done that, gotten burnt, and had no desire to go through any of that again. That was why he'd been very honest whenever he had to tell someone else that Arthur couldn't be farther from his type if he _tried_. Arthur was his three worst heartbreaks rolled up in _one_, and Merlin was _way_ too smart to get burnt by the blazing fire that was the blonde. So while he'd definitely _enjoy_ the physical aspects of this arrangement like any hot blooded male, he knew better than to let his heart get drawn in by Arthur's baby blues and get trampled on by the time this whole thing was over.

**{} REWARDS SYSTEM TO BE IMPLEMENTED:**

Merlin chewed on one of the carrots he was supposed to feed to the rabbits, eyebrow raising slightly with what he read. Mostly it seemed workable...except for one part...and he quickly scratched that one out, blushing slightly. Obviously the prat was just trying to screw with him...somewhat literally...and Merlin wondered if this was not the first time Arthur had implemented something like a contract on someone else.

He wondered...unable to stop himself...if Arthur had ever done something like this to that girl who'd broken his heart...wondered if it wasn't one of the reasons why she'd left the blonde.

Merlin growled, annoyed with himself for still being so curious about this girl. It annoyed him that it mattered that she'd meant something to Arthur.

Taking a savage bite out of the carrot, Merlin chewed viciously, pushing the contract away from him in a huff.

Trust Arthur to ruin his mood when he wasn't even around!

The bell above the door rung, and Merlin swallowed quickly, throwing the rest of the carrot into the trash can before looking up, his trademark customer-pleasing smile half freezing on his lips as his blue eyes rested on the male standing before him.

The man was tall, with a frame that befitting a knight of old. He was incredibly handsome in a roguish way, with chin length brown hair and dark eyes.

Merlin gulped, forgetting for a second what he was supposed to do, before clearing his throat and finishing the smile thats frozen on his lips. "Hello."

"Hello." The stranger smiled. "What do you have that looks incredibly cute yet is actually something that will keep an annoying baby sister busy and give her headaches and slowly repay her for all the trouble she's given me in the past?"

Merlin just looked at him before gazed down, unable to keep the soft laughter in check. "You sure you've come to the right place?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." The customer replied, looking around at the different assortment of pets. "She's an animal person, or so she claims, and hasn't had a pet since her turtle died five years ago although she complains every chance she gets about how much she misses having someone waiting for her at home." He shrugged. "I told her to find a bloke, at least she'd get a good shag out of the deal, but she didn't quite appreciate the suggestion."

Once again Merlin chuckled, bringing hand to cover his lips as he stepped out from around the counter. "I can see how she mightn't have taken too kindly to the comment."

"Kindly? She_ broke my finest bottle of whiskey...over my head._" He informed Merlin, looking completely scandalized, although the tilt of his lips betrayed his secret enjoyment of the sibling rivalry he shared with said sister.

"You don't seem to have had to get stitches." Merlin observed as he used the excuse of searching for stitches to get closer.

"I have a hard head." The newcomer grinned mischievously, winking, before rubbing his hands together. "So, what's cute, furry, and a living hell?"

Completely amused and intrigued with this man, Merlin looked around. "Does she live in a house? Flat?"

"A large flat. Da gave it to her for her 18th birthday three years ago." The costumer replied. "Forget the puppies and kittens and birds, I want something of the exotic pets you sell here. I was told that this was one of the finest normal and exotic pet stores this side of London."

"Really?" Merlin smiled. "By who?"

"One of my father's business partners." He shrugged, a little uncomfortable. "I'm surprised he knew about this place though, I wouldn't think him the pet type...nor the type to buy a pet for his son."

A sinking suspicion filled Merlin's stomach. "You wouldn't be talking about Uther Pendragon, would you?"

Those eyes widened. "So he _does_ come by here?"

Merlin groaned, realizing that this was Uther's not so subtle way to introduce him to one of those 'worthy chaps'. "He's friends with my mother, and I work for him as well."

"Oh." The newcomer replied, reaching out his hand. "Gwaine."

"Merlin." Merlin shook his hand, clearing his throat as he slipped his hand out of Gwaine's and looked around him. "Here." He motioned with his head over to a cage where a tiny ball of fur snored happily on his plush bed. "Meet Buttonnose."

"Buttonnose." Gwain deadpanned, not seeming very impressed as he gazed at the fennec fox. "You do realize I want to give my sister something that'll keep her on her toes, right?"

Merlin grinned. "As soon as she's rested Buttonnose will be busy running around. This is just her energizing time."

A little relieved by that, Gwaine eyed the pretty thing.

"Fennec foxes very energetic and playful, but are sweet and loving, which would help your sister out of her grief over the loss of her pet."

"Mister T died five years ago." Gwaine reminded.

"You obviously have never had a pet." Merlin deduced, turning and heading to where the Chausies were kept.

Gwaine sent Buttonnose another look before following after, seeming less impressed with what Merlin was pointing to. "It's a _cat_."

"Chausies are a hybrid of the domesticated cat and the jungle cat." Merlin replied sagely.

Gwaine proved more interested with this news. "Interesting. Deceptively tame yet containing a feral instinct. The perfect trap."

Merlin sent the other man an amused smile. "You and your sister must have an interesting relationship."

"Why?" Gwaine blinked. "Don't all brothers and sisters secretly plot each other's destruction?"

"Wouldn't know." Merlin's lips seemed to be in an eternal upwards tilt. "Only child."

"Ah, one of the lucky ones I see." Gwaine winked, smiling back at him.

Gods...he was gorgeous.

Merlin felt his heart flutter in appreciation.

If Gwaine was an example of the sorts of 'worthy chaps' Uther wanted to introduce him to...Merlin was tempted to stop hedging the offers.

Suddenly the front door slammed shut, seeming to cause the plate glass front of the shop to vibrate with its force.

Merlin and Gwaine turned towards the sound, Merlin blinking in surprise to see Arthur standing there, glaring at them.

"Arthur Pendragon." Gwaine frowned.

"Gwaine Noble." Arthur frowned right back at him. "You must be lost. This is neither a bar nor a whorehouse."

"_Arthur_." Merlin glared. He didn't care if there was bad blood between these two, this was his workplace and Arthur could _not_ just waltz in and insult his customer.

"Don't worry, I know Arthur Pendragon can't play nice." Gwaine sneered back at Arthur. "Whatcha doing around here, Penny?"

"Working." Arthur replied. "Something you wouldn't know anything about, Ainnie."

Merlin looked between the two.

"You? Working? _Ha_!" Gwaine laughed. "What a load of bollocks!"

Merlin cleared his throat, scratching behind his ear. "He actually is...working, I mean."

Gwaine laughed before he realized that Merlin was serious, his smile melting off of his face in shock. "What? Here? In this district? But there's only regular, shop-type jobs here."

Arthur raised his chin defiantly.

Gwaine's eyes widened. "_Cor_."

A seconds worth of pride flashed through Arthur's eyes before he cleared his throat. "Your sister still reaming your arse?"

"Your daddy still reaming yours?" Gwaine shot back.

The two glared at each other.

Merlin looked between the two, not sure whether it was safe to step in between them and try diffuse the tense situation.

"How does daddy feel about you working in a pet store?" Gwaine wanted to know.

"I don't." Arthur replied. "I'm here on my lunch break to talk to _Mer_lin about something important and you're wasting my precious time...like always."

Gwaine looked between Merlin and Arthur before shaking his head and turning to the blonde. "Since when did you join our team?"

"I haven't joined your _anything_." Arthur replied loftily. "Now take your business elsewhere."

"Oi." Merlin stepped in. "Arthur, you can't talk to our customers like this. You have a problem with him? Deal with it on your own time."

"This _is_ my own time." Arthur frowned. "It's my break!"

"But it's not _mine_ and I'm still on the clock, tending to a customer." Merlin replied as calmly and patiently as possible.

"_Fine_." Arthur declared with a pout, storming to the desk to grab the contract. "But I'm taking this with me!"

"I haven't finished reading it!" Merlin cried as the blonde stormed towards the door.

"Not _my_ problem, is it?" Arthur grumbled as he slammed out of the store in a spoiled tantrum.

Merlin watched him go, before placing his hand to his forehead and sighing.

That guy took one step forwards and six steps back!

"Blimey." Gwaine seemed shocked. "I thought he was joking, but he's really switched teams." His gaze turned to Merlin and he smirked. "You must be a _demon_ in the sack."

That blush returned to Merlin's cheeks as he sputtered. "We are _not_-!"

"Course you aren't, sweetheart." Gwaine winked, obviously not believing a word. "I'll come back with Isy for her to chose the beast she wants for herself." With that he pulled out some shades from his shirt's pocket and slid them onto his face as he sauntered out of the store, whistling.

Merlin watched him leave, appreciating the view, before frowning when he remembered that Arthur had taken the contract and he now couldn't finish reading through the Rewards and their Implementation.

Great.

Just great.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Merlin had had to cancel attending the party for Lady of the Lake, but had sent a bouquet of roses for each girl to be delivered to where the event would take place. He was mildly intrigued and curious about this brother of Morgana's who supposedly liked what he'd seen...but there were more pressing matters to take care of, namely the contract. Arthur had taken it away before he could finish reading it, and Merlin would _not_ sign a document he hadn't read completely through, thus he'd cancelled on the party (calling Morgana to let her know that pressing matters had come up and he had to miss out on the party) and was spending the night in the flat. Arthur had gone out with his mates, as it was Friday night and he could get as sloshed as he wanted without having to worry about being hung over the next day for classes or work. Merlin was glad for the absence of his flatmate and...contract partner? Oh well, it gave him the time he needed to go over the contract in peace and write up what he needed to add.

He'd seen off Gwen and Lancelot at the airport that evening, and so he was happy to have something to occupy his mind, otherwise he'd have drowned himself with some sort of liquor and self-pity. If anything, he had to say that this Arthur situation took up most of his time and mind so he didn't have time to worry or fuss or feel sorry for himself. And he had to admit that if anything, some of these conditions and such Arthur stated were somewhat flattering to his ego. Sure, this seemed somewhat backwards or...pornish...but it was also good for his so bruised ego as well, and Merlin had spent the last half hour either gawking in horror at the contract or bursting out laughing.

To say it made for a very interesting read was an understatement.

There were also major edits to be done, and by the time that Arthur's key scraped the lock Merlin was finished, almost asleep on the sofa.

Yawning, the pale man stood and stretched before making his way to the door. He unlocked and opened it causing Arthur, who'd been leaning on its drunkenly trying to fit the key into the lock, to fall forwards into the flat. Merlin just gazed down at the moaning drunkard for a moment before snorting in wry amusement, shaking his head as he closed the door and locked it before planting his hands on his hips.

"Are you always going to come home piss drunk from seeing your friends?"

"M'not drunk." Arthur slurred, stretching on the ground, apparently getting ready to sleep there.

Sighing, wondering why he always felt like he'd had a five year old thrust onto him, Merlin gave Arthur's foot a little nudge with his own. "Oi, get up. You can't sleep on the ground, you'll catch a cold."

"Lies." Arthur assured him, eyes closing.

"Don't do this, mate." Merlin groaned, running lean fingers through his hair. "It didn't end well for me last time, and believe me, if I have to choose between you sleeping on the floor all night or me being pinned under your deadweight all night, I'm bringing you your pillow, a blanket, and leaving your arse on the damned floor."

Arthur chuckled sleepily, rolling on his back to look up at Merlin. "You finished that contract yet?"

"Actually, yeah." Merlin nodded, amused that even this drunk Arthur had that on his mind. "You're insane if you don't think I'm editing that."

"Oh...knew you would." Arthur assured him. "Made it a bit much so that when you _did_ edit it, it'd be more around what I had originally planned anyway."

Merlin blinked, surprised at the cunning forethought he hadn't expected Arthur to have. "Is that so?"

"Course." Arthur scoffed, kicking off his shoes clumsily. "When I fuck you, it's gonna be because you want it, not because of a bloody contract and if I behaved 'exceptionally well'."

Merlin's eyes widened, and he could feel a blush rising up his neck at the certainty in Arthur's voice about a future buggering. "You know," he cleared his throat, bending down on his knees to look those alcohol-hazy eyes dead on. "You're incredibly sure of yourself and of the fact that I will supposedly _want_ you to...screw...me."

"Oh, you will." Arthur hiccuped, shivering a little.

"And how can you be so sure? Huh? Because you're 'everyone's' type?" Merlin wanted to know, getting up and grabbing the blanket he'd been wrapped up in on the couch, draping it over the blonde while also passing him a cushion.

"Nah, that doesn't seem to work on you." Arthur grumbled, resting his head on the cushion. "You're unusually immune to my chest. It's annoying. If it wasn't for the fact that I genuinely like you, my ego wouldn't let me stay in this flat with you any longer."

Merlin's eyes widened, his blush deepening, realizing just _how_ drunk Arthur was. "You _like _me?"

"I'm making you sign a contract to woo you, Merlin, just how much of an idiot _are_ you?" The blonde groaned, still somewhat of a prat even when drunk. "Seriously, if you weren't so horribly _dense_ and stubborn and pigheaded I wouldn't have to descend to such madness as letting you 'train' me." He pulled the blanket up under his own chin. "M'not a _poodle_ you know."

"Woo." That was the only word that he made out, frozen. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Arthur yawned, apparently about to drift off into sleep very soon. "Poor little Arthur, caught in so many vices and with so many troubles not good enough for everyone's golden boy?"

Merlin blinked, because that had never crossed his mind. Actually, it might have been the opposite. He just couldn't see someone like Arthur actually genuinely interested.

"My mates tell me you're too smart to get with me." Arthur informed him, eyes closing. "I told them to fuck off. You're not that smart."

Merlin couldn't help it, he laughed, finding himself sitting on the ground next to Arthur, who was opening up in a way tonight that Merlin knew he wouldn't open up like most probably _ever_ again...unless he found himself this piss-drunk every weekend. "I'm not that smart?"

"Nah." Arthur assured him. "If you were, you wouldn't have let me live with you after the first day."

"Really?" Merlin could understand his logic.

"I'm an arse and I know it. I have very undesirable traits but most people just overlook them because I'm the best looking man they've ever seen and they want to sleep with me. And because I'm rich. Insanely so." Arthur nodded, sighing. "You're the only person who's called me on my shit. It annoys the crap outta me, but it also turns me on."

Merlin lowered his gaze, blush ferocious. "You're masochistic, obviously."

"Prolly." Arthur agreed, yawning once more.

"Arthur you should really sleep on your bed." Merlin tried once more, but all he got as an answer was a loud snore.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You're never going to guess who I saw the other day." Gwaine Noble mentioned as innocently as he could while having dinner over at his sister's flat.

"Sophia?" Isobel guessed, cutting into her steak, eyeing him curiously. "Has she finally gotten over the fact that you're gay? That she turned you gay?" A pretty and amused giggle followed. "That would be a blow to any girl's ego."

Gwaine looked at his sister and then reached for his goblet of wine, taking and long-long-sip, before speaking. "Actually, I saw Arthur Pendragon."

Isobel's movements froze, and she looked up at her brother. "Oh."

"I was going to get you a pet for your birthday and Uther Pendragon told me about this exotic pet store and I went to see if there was any sort of exotic demon I could buy you." Gwaine cleared his throat. "I was talking to the salesclerk, this really nice and cute guy name Merlin-."

"Merlin?" Isobel blinked. "What an unusual name. Isn't there a falcon or something called that?"

Gwaine nodded.

Isobel smiled. "He sounds like he belongs in an exotic pet store. You know, it's probably the same place Uther was telling me about some months back." She tilted her head. "The guy was cute, you say?" She giggled. "Why didn't you just buy _him_ for me?"

"He's gay, Isobel." Gwaine raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't they always?" Isobel despaired, shaking her head, before returning her attention to her food. "So Arthur came in searching for a pet for his newest conquest?"

"Nope." Gwaine shook his head. "He's working in that district."

Isobel looked up immediately, eyes wide. "But there are only shops there!"

"He works at a bookstore." Gwaine informed her. "It's very close to the pet store and...well...he came in to see Merlin. Was very upset to see me there."

"I can imagine." Isobel made a face. "He hasn't really been on good terms with us after...well...after the breakup." She sighed. "Do you think he's still in love with me?"

Gwaine paused, reaching for his glass once more only to find it empty. "I don't think so, Isy." He gazed around the table before reached for _her_ glass and emptying it before finally having the courage to speak. "Isobel Noble, you turned Arthur Pendragon gay."

Isobel's whole body froze, and the utensils fell from her hands to the table and floor.

Gwaine winced, getting up to get more alcohol.

They were both gonna need it.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was a girl in large black shades and a trench coat staking out the pet store.

If it wasn't for the fact that this girl was _tiny_, and Merlin was more than sure that if she did anything he could take her on, he'd have been worried, or a little creeped. Instead he found himself intrigued, especially since the girl obviously hadn't realized that he was onto her and knew she was out there. What exactly she was doing was beyond him. She acted really suspiciously though, because every time someone so much as looked at her she would raise the newspaper she was _not_ reading (and was, by the way, upside down) up in front of her, covering her completely.

Leaning his hip against the counter, Merlin pretended to be going over some information on his daily checklist, but instead was stealing glances at the girl.

What was she getting out of this?

Suddenly her upside-down newspaper came up again, hiding her.

The door flung open, and Arthur entered, carrying their lunch. "It's going to rain."

"Is it?" Merlin asked, forgetting about the strange girl, now faced with another situation he wasn't exactly sure how to handle.

That drunken confession of Arthur's a couple of nights ago had left him confused and wary and very _aware_ of the blonde, who'd awoken with no memory as to what he'd blurted out on the flat's floor. And there was the whole contract, which had been revised and signed and _filed_ by Arthur's lawyer (Merlin still couldn't believe he'd gone that far) and yet it still felt like some sort of drug-induced dream instead of a fact.

"Yep." Arthur declared, putting down the bags on the counter. "I can't believe you made me go all the way to Pinos to get your food." He shook his head. "I am _not_ your manservant you know."

Merlin frowned, ignoring Arthur's whining. "You got a plastic bag."

"Of course I got a plastic bag." Arthur snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "What did you think I was going to do? Bring them in my bloody _hands_?"

"Plastic isn't good for the environment." Merlin scolded the blonde patiently, going behind the counter and grabbing something folded, handing it to Arthur. "Here, I usually keep a spare in the store for this reason."

Arthur eyed Merlin and then the folded material before making a wary face and beginning to unfold the flowery design until it revealed itself to be a thin, simple alternate to a plastic bag. "You have _got_ to be bleedin' _bonkers_ if you think I'm going to be caught using this."

"You'll be saving the environment." Merlin declared.

"Who'll save my pride? My _dignity_?" Arthur wanted to know in near horror, holding the thing up by the tips of his fingers as if he was scared it'd give him some sort of disease.

Merlin cleared his throat, looking down at his shoes, fighting the blush that wanted to spread up his neck. "I'll kiss you for every time you use it."

Arthur froze for a moment, eyebrow raising. "Mate. This warrants two kisses _at least_."

"Don't push your luck." Merlin grumbled at him, eyes flashing.

"It's _floral_!" Arthur argued, lifting the material up higher as if to prove his point. "_And pink_!"

He kinda did.

Merlin couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Arthur going around holding that brightly floral design. To be fair, this one was a gift from Gwen, who'd been feeling naughty for some reason, and had found it incredibly hysterical to give him the brightly pink floral design. Considering Gwen had made them herself (she, like Merlin, felt plastic bags were destroying their world) and that she owned about ten of them herself (all which were decorated with _rhinestones_) well, Merlin figured he'd gotten lucky despite it all considering his other ones were much more acceptable colors and designs.

"_Fine_." Merlin declared, hands to his hips. "Two kisses."

Arthur smirked. "And a hair grab."

"A _hair grab_?" Merlin sputtered, not even sure he wanted to know. "_No_."

"C'mon Merlin." Arthur cajoled. "Think of the _environment_."

Dammit, the prat was quickly picking up on his weaknesses!

Feigning disinterest, Merlin cleared his throat as he folded his hands over his chest, hip jutting out to the side slightly. "When you say _hair grab_..."

Not one to waste an opportunity it would seem, Arthur stalked towards Merlin, the darkness in his eyes causing the thinner boy to back into the counter. Arthur reached out and hooked his fingers into the waist of Merlin's skinny jeans, yanking him closer, before reaching up with his other hand and cupping the back of Merlin's head, bringing the slightly taller male in for a deep kiss that rattled all thoughts violently out of Merlin's head. This was definitely not what Merlin would have referred to as a _'hair grab'_ but he wasn't complaining.

Arthur pressed against Merlin, trapping him bodily against the counter. The fingers at Merlin's pants slackened before reaching around his thin waist, his tongue delving into Merlin's mouth, invading and conquering. It'd been the first _real_ kiss they'd shared since the contract, both somehow subdued after their signatures dried, but now all caution was thrown away as Arthur took control and took over.

Suddenly the hand he hand cupping the back of Merlin's head tightened, clutching fistful of Merlin's hair before suddenly he'd yanked, arching Merlin's neck back but not painfully, their lips yanked apart by this action.

Breath heavy and grip unyielding, Arthur brought his lips to Merlin's jaw, nibbling his way up to his ear. "_That_, _Mer_lin," he spoke, voice thick and hoarse. "Is a _hair grab_."

Merlin for a moment lost his voice, but when Arthur loosened his grip, letting Merlin's hair slip through his fingers, Merlin cleared his throat. "I could...get used to...that...I suppose."

Arthur smirked, pressing another kiss to Merlin's lips before pulling away and going to where the plastic bag that had started this was, pulling out the containers of food it held. "Come on, lunchtime is going to end and we won't have eaten anything." He checked the containers and grabbed his own, pulling up a chair from behind the counter and sitting down. "And unlike _you_ who can survive on tea and _godawful _biscuits, I actually need _real_ food."

"There's nothing wrong with my biscuits." Merlin mumbled, shaking his head of the near trance he'd been in, thankful that they were once more settling into the very comfortable banter they always defaulted to.

"They're like eating _cardboard_." Arthur complained, making up his face in disgust. "Just like your cereal."

"Funny you say that..." Merlin grabbed his container of food. "...considering by the time I go to get my biscuits or cereal _you_ have always eaten everything and forgotten to dump the empty containers in the trashcan."

Arthur didn't answer, mouth full of food.

How convenient.

"Not to change the subject," Merlin chewed and swallowed. "But have you spoken to your father _at all_ since you moved in?"

Arthur scowled at him and refused to answer, taking another bite of his food.

Merlin settled his gaze on him. "Arthur, he's your father."

Arthur grumbled something, glaring.

"Arthur..."

"Don't 'Arthur' me." The blonde glared, swallowing his food. "That old fart never cared before and I don't see why it should be any different. I grew up without a father, he shouldn't suddenly decide he wants a son and expect me to pretend my whole _childhood_ didn't happen." He stabbed at his food resentfully. "I don't need him. I'm better off without him."

Merlin sighed, watching him. "I know-I know Uther wasn't the best father-_hell_, _HE_ knows that. But Arthur, he really _does_ want to do things differently, and you know he cares about you."

"Oh yeah?" Arthur scoffed. "And how's that? Because he paid off my debts?"

"No." Merlin shook his head. "Because he sent you to live with _me_."

Arthur paused, eyeing Merlin for a second, before his lips twitched and he gazed down at his food. "Yes, well, I never said he was _completely _evil."

Merlin smiled in amusement at his flat mate and contracted partner.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Isobel Noble watched Arthur Pendragon with Merlin Emrys, and realized two things in utter shock.

One was that her ex-boyfriend was most definitely on the other side of the fence.

Two was...well...it was _hot_.

Gulping, Isobel fanned herself remembering the kiss shared by the two...she fanned herself harder.

Why had she not noticed this little fetish of hers?

Maybe...maybe because the only other gay guys she'd seen snogging had always consisted of her whore of a brother and one of his conquests...and considering Gwaine was one of them made it kinda icky...but when two guys who were in _no way_ related to her started snogging...

Isobel's heart raced and she closed her eyes tightly.

Dammit!

She needed to stop blushing!

"Just get out of here already you prat." The voice that had to belong to Merlin caused her to peek over her newspaper and watch Arthur smiling as he exited the store, in his own little world, sending Merlin a wave before whistling to himself as he left to go back to his job.

Isobel watched him and smiled softly, so relieved to know that he was happy.

Arthur had never had much of a family life and had instead been basically adopted into her own thanks to his friendship with Gwaine. She'd grown up with Arthur around, had always loved him in one way or the other, and she had to admit that she figured Arthur had mostly been in love with her because he felt that by marrying her he could truly become a part of their family. She'd loved him too, but more like a brother than a lover. Unfortunately she'd realized this the moment he proposed. They'd been kidding themselves anyway. Arthur really hadn't loved her...he'd loved the idea of her...and even though she could have handled the whole thing better than she had she knew that it'd been the right thing to do.

If only it hadn't ended up with Arthur losing the little 'home-life' he'd had with them.

Gwaine had stuck by his sister's side, announcing that he'd known it wouldn't work and Arthur had thought Gwaine a traitor and there'd been bruised egos and hearts and...and she'd worried that they'd be in enmity with him forever.

Arthur had grown steadily worse after that...

...but this Arthur now...

Isobel smiled to herself.

She'd never seen Arthur like that before.

Never seen that smile before.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up, eyes wide, to see Merlin Emrys standing in front of her. "Y-yes?"

He smiled awkwardly at her, handing her a closed umbrella. "I noticed you since this morning, and you seem to be spending the day on that bench, and it's going to rain." He poked his hand up at the darkened sky. "And you don't have an umbrella."

She looked up at him in shock, before looking down at the umbrella. "I-I-."

"Are you interested in getting a pet?" He asked curiously. "Is that why you've been out here all day?"

"I-I _have_ been considering getting something." She smiled up at him, beginning to see what made Arthur smile the way he did when he was around this boy. "My brother came by the other day but I wasn't sure how welcomed I'd be..."

The boy's eyes widened. "You're Gwaine's sister?"

She stood and pulled off her shades, reaching out her hand. "Isobel Noble, but you can call me Isy."

He shook her hand, smiling. "Merlin."

"So, Merlin, Gwaine mentioned something about a cuddly demon with my name on it?" Looping her arm around Merlin's, she led him back to the store.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What are we _doing_?" Gaius sighed loudly.

"He's working." Uther gasped once more, shaking his head, as he spied on his son from the coffee shop across from the bookstore, newspaper raised between him and the plate glass to try and hide his presence. "In a _shop_!"

"He's making an honest living." Gaius replied, not at all trying to hide himself, drinking his coffee leisurely.

"In a _bookstore _Gaius!"

"Uther _really_." Gaius sighed, shaking his head. "Don't be such an utter _snob_."

"I am _not_ a snob." Uther grumbled, turning to look at him. "I just-I never would have imagined him working in such a humble station. Especially not when I had him lined up at Bayard's corporation!"

"He obviously didn't want to work there." Gaius replied in his sensible way. "Any way you look at it, things are working out according to plan. He's working in a decent job, and learning the value of money and the joys one can get from actually earning your wages and not just taking money from parents."

"A _bookstore_." Uther shook his head. "Had I known he liked literature so much I would have gotten him an internship with _Geoffrey_ at his publishing firm instead."

"I don't think it's the _books_, Uther."

"He never had _one_ book in his room at home!" And yet, as Uther watched his son laughing with some old women, showing them a certain section of the store, he had to admit that Arthur really seemed to be enjoying himself.

Uther sighed.

How much more about his son didn't he know?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
